La Saga du Vendeur de Bagages- Tome 1 : Un étui bleu nuit
by PetrichorTwentyNine
Summary: Ils ne sauveront pas tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, cela a déjà été fait nombre de fois et de bien des façons... Mais il reste quand même de quoi bien s'occuper dans ces contrées inconnues pour de pauvres humains du XXIème siècle... et bien des elfes à emmerder aussi...
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui viendront s'égarer dans cette fiction._

 _Je m'attaque aujourd'hui à ce monument qu'est ''Le seigneur des anneaux'' qui comme tout le monde doit le savoir ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit là de l'oeuvre de J.R.R Tolkien que je viens partiellement polluer avec mes idées foireuses^^._

 _Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous écorchez les yeux de mes fautes d'orthographe mais étant une inattentive notoire, je ne promet rien..._

 _Pour finir je ne saurais que trop vous encourager (pour ne pas dire supplier) à donner votre avis, positif comme négatif, sur ce que vous lisez. Cela reste une des principales sources de motivation pour les auteurs et permet également de les aider à s'améliorer._

 _N'ayant pas encore lu les livres, il se peut aussi que je fasse des erreurs sur le contenu de l'histoire où les personnages donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques à ce sujet, ça sera toujours apprécié^^._

 _PS: les chapitres se succèdent du point de vue de mon OC principal puis de celui d'Haldir et ainsi de suite, mais je pense que vous verrez facilement la différence entre les deux POV^^._

 **La Saga du Vendeur de Bagages**

 **Tome 1 : Un étui bleu nuit.**

Ils ne sauveront pas tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, cela a déjà été fait nombre de fois et de bien des façons... Mais il reste quand même de quoi bien s'occuper dans ces contrées inconnues pour de pauvres humains du XXIème siècle... et bien des elfes à emmerder aussi...

 **Coup de foudre à Camden Town**

-Ok les gars on se retrouve à l'hôtel alors, oubliez pas qu'on doit libérer la chambre avant midi donc ne traînez pas trop en chemin ! Dis-je en regardant le trio hétéroclite qui me fixait amusé.

Un grand blond aux allures de surfeur se pencha en avant pour poser une main sur mes cheveux et les ébouriffer me répondant d'un ton moqueur.

-Oui mamaaan !

Je levais les yeux au ciel et ôtais sa main, exaspérée, avant de m'adresser au géant barbu et au plus petit asiatique qui entouraient l'énergumène.

-Jo, Keita... surtout ne perdez pas James des yeux, j'ai pas envie qu'on loupe notre avion parce que ce crétin est pas foutu de tenir en place.

-Oh de toute façon ça serait pas si terrible ! S'exclama ce dernier avant de continuer.

Entre retourner aux States et rester ici à Londres, le choix est vite fait !

Enfin Kay, l'Angleterre quoi ! La patrie des Beatles, des Rolling Stones... Harry Potter ! Franchement ça serait pas si mal de rester encore un peu et de se refaire une tournée. Dit le blond avec un sourire rêveur.

Je secouais la tête amusée et finit par lui répondre.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on a des obligations, Keita a galéré à nous trouver tout une série de concerts le long de la côte ouest, on peut pas se permettre de laisser passer une occasion pareille.

James laissa pendre sa tête en arrière en soupirant de désespoir dans une attitude tragique, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer le regard d'un petit groupe d'anglaises qui passaient dans la rue, elles gloussaient en admirant le physique musclé et la crinière de surfeur de mon ami. Ce dernier le remarqua et leur envoya un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil on ne peut plus ringard qui eurent tout de même leur effet puisque les gloussement redoublèrent.

S'assombrissant à nouveau, il se tourna vers Keita.

-Maudit sois-tu Caliméro pour nous éloigner de toutes ces créatures de rêve qui succombes à mon charme telles des mouches face à un insecticide ! Dit-il en secouant l'asiatique, détruisant par la même occasion la parfaite coupe au bol de celui-ci.

-Quelle charmante comparaison... Mais rien ne t'oblige à nous suivre si tu préfères rester. Répondit-il l'air blasé en se recoiffant calmement.

-Pfff... Bien-sûr que je suis obligé, que deviendraient les ''Poppy's Kiss'' sans son leader ! S'exclama-il plein de fierté.

-Mais oui c'est ça, allez viens par la ''leader'', arrête de débiter des conneries aussi grosse que toi et profitons de nos dernières heures ici. Résonna sagement Big Jo en abattant l'immense paume de sa main sur l'épaule de James et de le tirer vers lui pour l'entraîner dans la foule.

Keita commença à les suivre se retournant juste un instant pour nous faire un petit signe.

-À tout-à-l'heure les filles !

Je lui rendais son salut avant de me tourner vers Emily, la seule autre fille du groupe. Cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la conversation préférant papillonner entre les petits stands du marché de Camden Town en attendant que je la rejoigne.

Je la trouvais non loin entrain d'admirer le travail d'un tatoueur qui exerçait son art en pleine rue sous l'œil intéressé des passants.

Arrivant dans son dos, je lui tapotais gentiment l'épaule pour lui signaler ma présence.

Elle se retourna vers moi avec un immense sourire.

-Kay ! Regarde moi ça ! C'est juste magnifique, tu crois qu'on aurait le temps pour que je me fasse tatouer ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe en contemplant la jeune fille blonde devant moi, de ses cheveux court et peroxydé jusqu'aux nombreux tatouages qu'elle arborait en passant par tous ses piercings, on pouvait dire qu'elle se fondait parfaitement dans le publique de punks, gothiques, rockeurs... qui peuplaient Camden.

-La question n'est pas vraiment si nous avons le temps, mais plutôt de savoir s'il te reste une parcelle de peau de libre pour ça. Dis-je en contemplant ses bras et ses jambes couverts de motifs en tous genres.

-Pas faux ma chérie ! Dit-elle en ne perdant rien de sa bonne humeur et en passant son bras sous le mien pour m'éloigner du petit groupe qui s'était formé autour du tatoueur.

Alors par quoi on commence ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement face à l'univers psychédélique qui s'étendait devant nous.

-On a qu'à déambuler au hasard, mais mon objectif principal va être de me trouver un étui pour ma guitare, j'ai essayé de nettoyer ma housse mais l'odeur de vomit ne part pas depuis ce fameux concert. Dis-je grimaçante en me remémorant cet événement.

-Ah oui ce gars qui a gerbé sur tout le matos ? C'était vraiment incroyable, on aurait dit un arroseur automatique de vomit, y en avait même jusqu'au plafond. Rigola-t-elle.

-Oh pitié ne m'en parle pas, c'était trop dégeu ! Dis-je en réprimant un haut le cœur.

-Pauvre ''petite'' Wihakayda ! S'exclama-t-elle s'amusant à m'énerver en prononçant mon nom complet.

-Vas te faire' Emily Jolie ! Répliquais-je en sachant que ce surnom l'agaçait tout autant.

-Tsss...

* * *

Cela faisait un petit moment que nous déambulions, toujours aussi ébahies, entre les boutiques et la multitude d'étales du quartier. Nos bras étaient chargés de sacs emplis de babioles aussi attractives qu'inutiles mais partout où nous posions nos yeux un objet nous attirait inéluctablement.

-Faudrait p'tèt qu'on se calme ? Suggéra Emily en enfilant un énième bracelet alors que nous nous étions stoppées devant un stand de bijoux ethniques.

-...Peut-être... Murmurais-je sans conviction en contemplant les boucles d'oreilles, que je venais d'essayer, dans un miroir. J'admirais quelques instant le contraste que formait l'argent des bijoux avec ma peau sombre et mes cheveux noir avant de m'exclamer joyeusement.

J'achète !

Le vendeur s'empressa de mettre en sachet mes achats avant de me les tendre avec un sourire.

-Très bon choix mademoiselle, ça va parfaitement avec votre teint. Amérindienne si je ne m'abuse ?

-Yep mon gars ! Une Pocahontas pure souche ! Mais pas la peine de tenter ta chance, elle rentre au pays aujourd'hui. Lui répondit une Emily protectrice en m'entraînant loin de l'échoppe.

Je rigolais amusée par son attitude.

-Le pauvre, j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser moi-même tu sais.

-Pas le temps pour le badinage, l'heure tourne et on a toujours pas trouvé de boutique pour ta guitare !

Je soupirais désespérée de constater qu'Em' avait raison, c'était pas les boutiques qui manquaient pour me procurer ce dont j'avais besoin mais je me disais que quitte à acheter mon étui ici, il fallait vraiment que j'ai le coup de cœur.

Je stoppais soudain mon amie dans sa marche alors qu'une petite boutique, un peu esseulée, enfoncée dans une allée moins fréquentée, attira mon attention.

-Regarde Em'...

-Ouah, ça fait un peut glauque... J'adore !

Je lui souris avant de m'enfoncer dans l'allée et d'entrer dans le commerce.

Lorsque je pénétrais à l'intérieure, une petite clochette résonna et l'odeur du vieux cuir envahit mes narines, l'ambiance tamisée et le calme qui régnait dans la pièce étaient saisissant comparé à la luminosité et à l'effervescence du dehors.

Je contemplais les sacs et articles en tous genres qui s'éparpillaient en un joyeux bazar dans toute la pièce.

-C'est une maroquinerie... Murmurais-je fascinée en caressant le cuir travaillé d'une sacoche.

-Tout-à-fait jeune fille.

Je sursautais en même temps qu'Emily alors qu'un vieil homme à l'air jovial apparaissait devant nous.

-Excusez moi, je vous ai fait peur.

Dite moi, en quoi puis-je vous aider mesdemoiselles ? Nous sourit-il une main sur le cœur et s'inclinant légèrement.

Je lui rendit un sourire tordu avant de prendre la parole.

-Hum, je ne suis pas sure que je sois au bon endroit... en fait je recherche un étui pour une guitare acoustique, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez ça ici ? Demandais-je en jetant un œil aux alentours.

L'homme fixa son regard perçant dans mes yeux avec sérieux comme s'il me sondait puis, au bout d'interminables secondes, son immense sourire revint éclairer son visage.

-Vous êtes au bon endroit jeune fille... et j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Dit-il énigmatique avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à une petite porte qui devait mener à la réserve.

Je lançais un regard interrogatif à Emily qui me répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaules.

Je finis par me rapprocher du comptoir alors que le vendeur y déposait le volumineux étui recouvert d'une simple protection en tissu qu'il ôtât. J'observais admirative le cuir bleu nuit un peu vieillit qui se révélait à moi. Sans pouvoir m'empêcher, je passais avec lenteur une main sur la surface élimée de l'objet, j'avais l'impression qu'elle vibrait sous mes doigts.

-Ouah, ça c'est de l'amour... j'appellerais ça ''coup de foudre à Camden Town''... Commenta Emily un bras sur le comptoir et sa tête reposant dans la paume de sa main alors qu'elle m'observait en souriant.

Je lui rendit un regard amusé avant de reporter mon attention sur le vieil homme.

-Il est vraiment magnifique, combien est-ce qu'il coûte ?

-Cela dépend de vous jeune fille... Dite moi, aimez-vous les voyages ? Demanda-t-il mystérieusement.

Je restais perplexe devant la question et regardais une nouvelle fois mon amie pour savoir si elle y pigeait quoi que ce soit...en vain.

-Eh bien oui je suppose que comme la plupart des gens j'aime ça. D'ailleurs je rentre aux États-Unis aujourd'hui. Finis-je par répondre.

Le vendeur exentrique se redressa ravit en posant ses mains sur l'étui pour s'exclamer.

-Bien ! Voilà qui est parfait, dans ce cas cet étui est à vous, je vous l'offre !

-Euuuh... Merci mais je ne peux pas accepter. Dis-je mal à l'aise en glissant un regard discret vers Em' qui articulait silencieusement ''ça pu l'embrouille''.

Je le regardais ébahie, m'attendant presque à une blague, je roulais pas sur l'or mais accepter un présent d'un total inconnu me semblait vraiment trop suspect.

Il finit par se pencher vers moi en souriant malicieusement.

-Voyez cela comme un souvenir de l'accueil britannique...

Et disons que c'est aussi un cadeau pour votre futur voyage...

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer d'appréhension sans savoir pourquoi, il se tramait quelque chose...

* * *

-Keita, va chercher le ''VV'', on y est presque. Soufflais-je péniblement alors que j'appuyais de tout mon poids sur une valise pour tenter de la fermer.

-J'espère qu'il n'y avait rien de fragile dedans... Fit remarquer Jo en lançant un regard perplexe à la dite valise avant de la prendre en main.

-On s'en fout c'est celle de James. Commenta Emily en haussant les épaules indifférente.

Je souris amusée avant de passer mon sac à main en bandoulière, d'enfiler un sac à dos et d'attraper ma guitare dans son tout nouvel étui.

-Bien, c'est bon on a rien oublié ? Demandais-je en lançant un regard circulaire sur notre chambre d'hôtel qui semblait désormais bien vide sans tout notre bordel habituel.

-C'est ok Kay, tout est la. Me répondit Big Jo en tapotant la montagne de bagages qui trônait sur un chariot à roulette emprunté à l'hôtel.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit deux fois plus chargé qu'en venant ici, vous croyez qu'il nous laisseront passer à l'aéroport ? Douta Emily en faisant tourner les baguettes de sa batterie qu'elle avait décidé de garder avec elle.

-On a plus le temps de s'en préoccuper de toute façon, allez allons-y !

Big Jo acquiesça en caressant pensivement sa barbe avant d'attraper le chariot et de le pousser jusqu'à la sortie.

Arrivée à l'accueil je fis un petit crochet pour y déposer les clefs, Em' me suivit faisant claquer son chewing-gum qui explosait sous sa langue, le bruit résonnant dans tout le hall.

-Au fait elle est passée où l'autre blondasse ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton franchement désintéressé.

-Il a dit qu'il allait à la supérette d'à côté histoire de faire quelques provisions pour le voyage.

-Tsss... Comme si on était pas déjà assez chargé, ce crétin va encore nous ramener trois tonnes de bouffe. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il kiff les produits anglais et je doit avouer que j'suis assez fan aussi.

Arrivé à la sortie de l'hôtel j'aperçus notre vieux van Volkswagen de location garé dans la zone de dépose minute. Big Jo et Keita avaient déjà commencé à charger le véhicule quand James débarqua à leurs cotés les bras chargés de sacs en plastique pleins à craquer.

Emily me lança un regard éloquent avant de les rejoindre en rigolant, je la suivis avant de monter à bord du van, la place était un peu restreinte et je calais mon étui entre mes jambes avant de sortir nos billets de mon sac vérifiant une dernière fois que nous avions tous nos papiers, j'attrapais ensuite le GPS pour y entrer l'adresse de l'aéroport d'Heathrow, il nous faudrait environ une heure pour y arriver et en comptant le temps de s'enregistrer et toute les formalités ça serait juste mais faisable, on avait pas intérêt à traîner.

Je me tournais sur mon siège pour parler aux hommes qui continuaient à entasser les caisses et instruments dans le coffre.

-C'est bientôt bon ?

-T'as qu'à donner un coup de main si tu veux que ça aille plus vite ! Grogna James en soulevant sa propre valise que j'avais eu tant de peine à refermer.

-Non merci ça ira, je viens de refaire ma manucure et j'ai pas envie de la flinguer. Le snobais-je en lui montrant mes ongles fraîchement vernis de noir.

-Shit ! Maudites gonzesses. Marmonna-t-il en continuant son ouvrage.

Quelques secondes plus tard Emily grimpa à son tour dans le van, elle s'affala sur la banquette et, poussant ma guitare, reposa sa tête sur mes genoux en fermant les yeux.

-'tain, toutes ces heures de vol m'épuisent déjà ! Gémit-elle en posant une main fatiguée sur son visage lasse.

Je gloussais en passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux pour la détendre et elle soupira de plaisir.

* * *

Environ quarante minutes après notre départ de l'hôtel, nous nous retrouvions enfin en banlieue de Londres mais hélas coincés à cause de plusieurs sites de travaux sur la route.

Dans le van, Big Jo au volant bougonnait dans sa barbe alors que Keita son copilote tapotait frénétiquement sur son portable pour trouver un autre itinéraire. Emily, toujours allongée en travers des sièges, dormait comme une bienheureuse complètement indifférente aux incessants klaxons qui résonnaient d'un peu partout.

Je lançais un regard vers James qui était assis tranquillement sur la banquette en face de la notre, la petite table qui nous séparait était couverte d'emballages en tout genres, et il sirotait une boisson sans s'inquiéter plus que ça de la situation.

Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière et fermais les yeux de découragement, on arriverait jamais à temps pensais-je en soupirant.

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par la voix troublée de James qui s'adressa à moi.

-Dit Kay... Tu crois qu'ils mettent de l'acide dans leurs boissons les british ?

-Mmmh... possible... Murmurais-je en maintenant mes paupières closes, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi de cette question étrange.

-Ok p'tèt que mon jus de grenade a été trafiqué parce que j'ai l'impression que ton étui à guitare scintille façon fée clochette. Continuât-il.

Je rouvrais les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe face à sa réponse, et tournais un regard interloqué vers l'étui qui, effectivement, brillait de plus en plus devenant presque aveuglant.

Légèrement paniquée, j'approchais prudemment ma main de l'objet pour le toucher et finis par ôter prestement mes doigts à son contact tant la chaleur qui en émanait semblait intense.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que tout se brouilla autour de moi, je fermais les yeux quand une sensation de vertige me pris au ventre, j'avais l'impression de me trouver en pleine descente dans les montagnes russes.

Et soudain, plus rien. Le sol du van sous mes pieds tremblât légèrement sous l'effet d'une secousse et la première chose que j'entendis fût la voix étonnée de James qui s'exclamait.

-Putain la vache ! Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils mettent dans leurs boissons mais ça dépote!

J'ouvrais prudemment les yeux alors que j'entendais Keita paniquer à l'avant.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Où est ce qu'on est?!

Je repoussais la tête d'Em', qui n'avait pas bougées d'un pouce, et me levais pour mieux voir à travers une des vitres du van.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant tous les arbres et la verdure qui nous entouraient, pas la moindre trace de civilisation... On avait atterrit en pleine forêt !

-Par toute la beuh de Bob Marley, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé...

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu avec mes nouveaux personnages. J'en ai fait une description succincte pour ne pas trop alourdir le texte._

 _Prochain chap' du côté d'Haldir, la rencontre s'annonce... comique^^._


	2. Chapter 2

**PAR LES VALAR !**

Ajustant prestement l'épée elfique qui pendait à ma taille, je sortis en vitesse de mon talan pour rejoindre Dame Galadriel dans ses jardins. La voix de cette dernière avait résonné avec profondeur dans mon esprit quelques instants plus tôt, me mandant auprès d'elle pour une affaire urgente.

Je réprimais une grimace en sentant la cicatrice reçue lors de la bataille au gouffre de Helm me tirailler, le temps avait passé mais la marque restait, se plaisant à me rappeler les souvenirs de cette sombre nuit où j'avais failli m'enfoncer dans les cavernes de Mandos...

Revenant au présent, je pressais le pas en me demandant la raison de cet appel.

Depuis la fin de la guerre de l'anneau tout était relativement calme au sein du royaume et une routine apaisante c'était installée, les elfes immortels laissaient doucement s'insinuer en eux l'appel de la mer, se préparant à rejoindre Valinor et ainsi retrouver leurs frères.

Mais les enfants d'Iluvatar prenaient le temps d'apprécier leurs derniers moments en Terre du Milieu, observant avec intérêt l'âge des Hommes s'instaurer avec à sa tête Aragorn roi du Gondor et son épouse Arwen Undomiel.

Cette union avait particulièrement attiré l'attention des habitants de la Lorien puisqu'il s'agissait là du mariage de la petite fille du seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame de Lumière.

Je soupirais discrètement, bien que le roi Elessar ait tout mon respect, je ne pouvais que m'interroger sur le bien fondé de cette relation, qu'un elfe s'unisse à un humain, même un Dunedain, était contre nature, l'issu ne pouvais qu'être malheur et tristesse pour l'un comme pour l'autre...

Sortant de mes pensées, je reportais mon attention sur le lumineux jardin qui m'entourait. Les couleurs chatoyantes et le doux parfum qui embaumait l'air étaient propices à la flânerie, le jardin de la Dame semblait plus vivant que jamais, les plantes et arbres murmurant leur propre langage qui s'évanouissait dans la brise comme le vestige d'une rumeur voyageant au cœur de la forêt.

Je fermais un instant les yeux et tendais l'oreille dans l'espoir de saisir la teneur de cet échange silencieux mais les rouvris presque aussitôt en percevant la présence de la Dame de ces lieux.

Son éclat sublimait l'environnement autour d'elle et je m'inclinais avec révérence, une main sur le cœur, devant elle.

-Ma Dame, vous m'avez demandé ?

-Haldir, je te remercie d'être venu si prestement.

Je me relevais pour contempler son profil, son regard clair et insondable observait au loin à travers les arbres, le cœur de la forêt, un imperceptible froncement de sourcils troublait la grâce de son visage et c'est sans détour qu'elle me parlât.

-Quelque chose se prépare Haldir...

...Ossë m'est apparut en songe. Me dit-elle de sa voix basse.

Je plissais les yeux, cherchant dans ma longue mémoire où j'avais bien pu entendre ce nom.

Un vague souvenir de contes pour enfants me revint à l'esprit.

-Ossë le Voyageur, le dernier des Valar... Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Son existence est souvent remise en doute du fait du peu de récits sérieux où il est mentionné.

Sa nature facétieuse et sa capacité à voyager entre les monde en à fait un sujet propice pour l'imagination des écrivains qui lui attribuèrent nombre d'histoires toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres.

Mais le fait est qu'il existe bel et bien et je dois reconnaître que j'ignore si ses agissements, si tant est qu'il agisse, nous serons bénéfiques ou non.

Il est également possible que ses actions n'aient pour but que de tromper son ennui.

-Tromper son ennui ? Répétais-je ébahis.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Il est dit qu'Ossë est le plus jeune des Valar et que sa grande passion est de jouer entre le temps et les univers pour y mettre sa ''touche personnelle'' et ainsi observer le résultat de ses expériences. Ainsi lui vint son titre de Voyageur et sa réputation quelque peu excentrique.

Je laissais les dernières paroles de Galadriel se faire une place dans mon esprit tentant d'appréhender les conséquences de ces révélations.

-Son apparition fût trop brève pour que je puisse en apprendre plus, mais depuis mon réveil je sens que les éléments s'agitent autour de moi, quelque chose approche... et quoi que cela puisse être nous devons nous tenir prêt.

C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous, Haldir, Gardien de la Marche.

Les bois d'or se troublent et je pense qu'il va être nécessaire de renforcer la surveillance en leur cœur ainsi qu'aux frontières pour découvrir la source de ce phénomène.

Je compte sur vous pour tout mettre en œuvre. Ordonnât-elle avec douceur.

J'acquiesçais et, sentant la fin de notre conversation venue, la saluais une nouvelle fois la main sur le cœur en signe de respect avant de faire demi-tour.

Me hâtant jusqu'au centre de la cité, je me mis en quête de mes deux jeunes frères, Rumil et Orophin, afin de les tenir au courant de la situation et qu'ils puissent ainsi me seconder.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à les trouver, mon imbécile de frère cadet créant une agitation sans nom en se donnant en spectacle, contant un quelconque de ses exploits guerriers à son auditoire en majorité féminin, Orophin plus en retrait était adossé à un arbre et lisait calmement un livre en ne portant qu'une oreille distraite aux élucubrations de son aîné.

J'écoutais la fin de l'histoire où Rumil expliquait avec force de détails peu ragoutants comment il avait vaincu à mains nues un troll des cavernes.

-...je vous assure mesdemoiselles, j'ai réussi à enfoncer mon bras nu presque entier dans l'orbite de ce monstre, je tenais la minuscule cervelle de cette créature dans le creux de ma main ! S'exclama-il avec fierté.

Je vis Orophin lever les yeux au ciel exaspéré alors qu'un concert d'exclamations tantôt admiratives tantôt dégoûtées s'élevait parmi l'attroupement.

Je réprimais un sourire au souvenir de ce fameux jour avec le troll et pris une attitude sérieuse et digne avant de fendre la foule pour rejoindre Rumil dont l'air jovial s'envola à ma vue.

-Ce que mon cher frère a omit de mentionner... Commençais-je avec lenteur.

…c'est qu'il n'y avais pas que son bras qui était nu... si je me souviens bien tu étais ivre Rumil et tu avais perdu un pari qui t'avais obligé à traverser notre campement aussi peu vêtu que lors de ta naissance...

Comment ce pauvre troll aurait-il pu résister à l'envie de se délecter de ce met de choix ? Terminais-je moqueur.

Rumil ne se démonta pas et sourit d'avantage en entendant les gloussements appréciateurs de ces dames à qui l'idée de la nudité de mon frère faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

-Voyons Haldir, je ne voulais pas brusquer la douce pudeur de ces charmant papillons en leur révélant cet infime détail... enfin pas si infime... Reprit-il en souriant fièrement à une des elfes du premier rang.

Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle et mon ouïe développée perçut quelques chuchotements grivois entre les ''pudiques papillons''.

Le statut des gardiens n'avait de cesse de faire se pâmer la gente féminine et mon frère en usait et abusait outrageusement sans aucune gêne. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer en faisant moi même l'expérience lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais chez Rumil cela relevait vraiment du jeu et malgré les siècles il ne se lassait toujours pas.

Quand à Orophin, notre cadet à tout deux, il était certainement le plus calme et réfléchit de nous trois, son état de guerrier n'avait jamais entaché son âme de poète, son tempérament doux et artistique avait su séduire son publique également mais il préférait garder son temps libre au profit des livres plutôt que de s'abîmer dans les affres d'une quelconque relation amoureuse.

Revenant à la raison de ma venue ici, je me tournais pour m'adresser à l'assemblée.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je dois m'entretenir promptement avec mes frères. Annonçais-je d'un ton sans réplique.

La foule ne tarda pas à se dissiper, quelques demoiselles en profitant pour me lancer des œillades aguicheuses que j'ignorais, ce qui en soit ne semblait pas les décourager.

-C'est toujours pareil mon frère, chaque fois que tu apparais il n'y en a plus que pour toi. Par les Valar comment un glaçon tel que toi arrive à faire fondre mes jolis petits papillons ! Se lamenta d'une manière comique Rumil.

...Non vraiment tu me gâche mon plaisir ! Terminât-il dramatiquement.

-Les femmes veulent toujours ce qu'elles ne peuvent avoir. Intervint Orophin en refermant son livre avant de se rapprocher de nous.

-Et tu es un grand connaisseur de ce que veulent les femmes, n'est ce pas petit frère. Se moqua Rumil avec un sourire goguenard.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais un sourire mystérieux flotta sur ses lèvres.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas tellement vrai. À ce que j'ai entendu notre cher Haldir fait lui aussi profiter de ses talents. Reprit Rumil.

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe. Il est vrai que je partageais quelques fois mes nuits avec certaines elfes mais je m'assurais toujours d'être discret et que ces dernières le soient aussi. Je préférais laisser les plus écervelées à mon cher frère pensais-je avec un sourire.

Mais je restais aussi curieux de ces rumeurs.

-Vraiment ? Demandais-je platement, ne laissant entendre qu'un vague intérêt dans le ton de ma voix.

-Oui depuis quelques semaines une certaine Vana se vante de s'être attirée tes faveurs, que tu es un amant très vigoureux et que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Se gaussa Rumil la larme à l'oeil.

Je me rembrunit à cette déclaration.

Vana... Quelle erreur n'avais-je pas commise là.

La demoiselle n'avait eut de cesse de me tourner autour depuis bien longtemps et avait fini par trouver le moment idéal pour percer mes défenses.

Profitant d'une soirée où je m'étais laissé étreindre par les brumes de l'alcool et me désespérais de ne pas ressentir l'appel de la mer au contraire de mes semblables, j'avais succombé à son incessant jeu de séduction pour finir par passer une nuit, dont je ne gardais pas un souvenir mémorable, entre ses bras.

Je grimaçais en repensant à la demoiselle, certes très jolie comme toutes les elfes, mais qui m'horripilait au plus haut point.

Depuis cette nuit j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se mettre dans mon chemin et je passais mon temps à chercher à l'éviter où à l'éconduire avec toute la politesse dont j'étais capable.

Finalement cette mission pour la Dame ne ferait pas de mal, me tenant éloigné pour un temps de cette intrigante.

Reprenant une attitude plus sérieuse, je balayais la dernière remarque d'un geste de la main pour signifier que la conversation était close, puis annonçais enfin la raison de ma présence ici.

Je répétais à mes cadets les propos de Galadriel et leur donnais les indications concernant la marche à suivre afin de déployer plus de gardiens à travers la Lothorien.

J'avais désormais devant moi, non plus mes frères mais mes subordonnés et ils ne discutèrent pas devant mes ordres, s'exécutant promptement afin d'aller chercher et préparer les escouades d'elfes que j'avais requis.

Une heure plus tard, plusieurs rangées de gardiens se tenaient fixement à l'entrée de la cité, prêt à partir.

D'un regard perçant je scrutais les troupes jaugeant de leur fiabilité. Satisfait, j'adressais un léger signe de tête à mes frères qui se tenaient solennellement sur leurs montures. J'enfourchais également la mienne et lançais un dernier regard vers la cité dans les arbres qui brillait doucement dans la lumière du jour qui perçant à travers les feuilles d'or des mellyrn. J'aperçus les Seigneurs de ces bois qui se tenaient en hauteur guettant notre départ.

Nous les saluâmes comme un seul homme avant de prendre la route au cœur de la forêt.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que nous patrouillions à travers l'immense territoire de la Lothorien, nos troupes s'étant dispersées vers les différents postes de surveillances, j'avais gardé mes frères avec moi nous installant à la lisière des bois.

Tout avait été calme, aucuns événements ne venaient troubler la sérénité de ces lieux mis à part quelques orques téméraires, ou suicidaires de mon point de vue, qui tentaient de pénétrer notre frontière sans doute en quête d'une proie à dévorer, mais nous eûmes tôt fait de les tenir en respect loin de notre terre sacrée, rependant sans pitié leur sang impur.

À l'aube du cinquième jours je me tenais plus que jamais sur mes gardes, les sens en alerte je percevais que la forêt s'agitait, l'air semblait vibrer d'une puissante magie. Mes frères à mes côtés le ressentaient également, leur armes en mains, prêt à l'action, ils s'adressèrent à moi.

-Haldir, est-ce là l'événement dont t'a parlé Dame Galadriel ? Demanda Orophin en scrutant un point invisible au loin dans la forêt, là d'où il semblait émaner cette énergie.

-Je ne puis en être certain, mais c'est fort probable. Dis-je gravement.

Si c'est là l'œuvre du dernier des Valar nous devons faire face avec dignité et affronter la situation quelle qu'elle soit.

Mes frères acquiescèrent avec solennité et me suivirent alors que je m'élançais, sautant d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à l'épicentre de cette agitation.

Après des heure de recherche nous trouvions enfin ce que nous cherchions.

Une faille lumineuse luisait doucement au centre d'une clairière.

Arc en mains, mes frères, quelques gardiens ainsi que moi même nous tenions prêt à réagir au moindre problème.

Hélas cela faisait une nouvelle heure qui c'était écoulée depuis notre arrivée, et toujours rien ne c'était passé.

Rumil, posté non loin de la faille tressaillit avant de prendre la parole.

-L'attente est toujours la pire des choses, je suis tellement tendu que je commence à avoir des crampes aux fesses. Penses-tu que l'épreuve que nous envoient les Valar concerne notre patience ? Demandât-il fléchissant les jambes avant de se redresser sans quitter la lumière des yeux.

-Si c'est là le souhait des Valar mon frère alors ton fondement pourrait bien se fossiliser que je t'interdirais de bouger d'un pouce. Reprends ta posture. Ordonnais-je.

-Faut-il vraiment que ton fondement soit fossilisé toi aussi pour que tu sois aussi rigide. Grognât Rumil en bandant son arc.

J'allais sévèrement le réprimander quand la lumière attira mon attention en redoublant d'intensité, devenant même aveuglante à nos yeux d'elfes.

Je dus me résoudre à clore mes paupières au risque de finir aveugle sinon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand la lueur eut disparût, je rouvrais les yeux sur un étrange spectacle.

Une immense boîte métallique colorée se tenait devant nous.

J'observais la structure avec prudence fronçant les sourcils quand mes oreilles perçurent des voix à l'intérieure, il y avait du mouvement, plusieurs personnes me semblait-il.

Je me tendais alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la boîte. Je me rapprochais avec prudence en faisant signe aux autres de rester en arrière.

À quelques pas je me stoppais quand une sorte d'ouverture coulissa le long de la paroi de l'objet, un homme en sortit précipitamment pour s'effondrer à mes pieds... en vomissant sur mes bottes.

-Oh putain j'ai trop la gerbe des transports moi. Gémit le misérable qui restait étalé à mes pieds.

Quelques seconde plus tard une autre personne paniquée se présenta dans l'embrasure de la ''boîte''.

-James est-ce que ça...

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement en voyant mon arc pointé sur elle.

Je profitais de sa stupeur pour la détailler.

Ce qui me marquait le plus dans son apparence, hormis ses frusques étranges, était sa peau et ses cheveux sombre. Une Haradrim ?

Que faisait une Suderonne dans nos contrées et comment par les Valars se retrouvait-elle mêlée à la vision de Galadriel.

Crispant ma main sur mon arc avec rage et dégoût je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole quand une autre femme, aussi pâle que sa comparse était brune, arriva en titubant.

-'tain Kay, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Jo c'est perdu et on a atterrit en pleine convention de geeks version grandeur nature ?

...merde James, t'as dégueulé sur les pompes de ce pauvre gars, d'ailleurs en passant;Salut mon mignon ! Débita la femme en me faisant un clin d'œil étrange avant de reprendre.

...j'te préviens abruti, si t'as picolé sans moi, je te maroufle la gueule à coup de hache ! Hurlât-elle sans aucune grâce.

L'homme blond à mes pieds tentât lamentablement de se relever en marmonnant piteusement.

-C'pas d'ma faute... LES BRITISH ONT FOUTUS DU GHB DANS MON JUS DE GRENAAADE ! Finit-il par hurler comme un dément.

J'écarquillais les yeux surpris à l'image de mes congénères.

Dame Galadriel, par les Valar, que devais-je faire ? Ossë nous avait-il envoyé ces énergumènes pour nous mettre à l'épreuve ?

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour le point de vue du côté d'Haldir. Je ne connais pas énormément ce personnage je l'avoue, et pour ce qui est de son caractère je me suis surtout inspiré des fictions que j'ai lu et de quelques recherches complémentaires. Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^._**

 ** _Et je voulais préciser également que le Vala Ossë est une invention de ma part, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait un Maiar du même nom dans l'oeuvre de Tolkien mais ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZERO ZERO CON !**

Je regardais encore par la fenêtre au dehors, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait du mouvement, quand d'étranges grognements venant de James détournèrent mon attention au profit de ce dernier.

-Mmmh... j'ai mal au bide...me sens pas bien. Dit-il avec un haut le cœur avant de se précipiter sur la portière du van.

Retenant moi même une subite nausée provoquée autant par le malaise de la situation que par le fait d'entendre mon ami déverser bruyamment ses tripes, je me levais pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, faisant grogner Em' au passage alors que je la poussais pour pouvoir rejoindre la porte du véhicule.

-James est-ce que ça...

Je m'interrompis subitement quand, depuis l'embrasure du van, j'aperçus un...mec ?... très curieusement vêtu et qui pointait un arc sur moi. Stupéfaite je louchais sur la pointe brillante de la flèche qui me visait. J'hésitais entre rire et pleurer, c'était quoi c'te bouse de situation qui nous tombait dessus encore.

J'étais sérieusement en train de reconsidérer la théorie de James sur le fait que les anglais droguaient la bouffe...

Ou alors je dormais, mais ça j'y croyais moyen, j'étais pas encore assez conne pour pas différencier la réalité et l'imaginaire... Allez Kay, cherche ! Enlèvement par le gouvernement pour faire des simulations...bizarres ? Mais qu'est-ce que le gouvernement en aurait à branler d'une bande de musiciens vingtenaire et sans sous ?...et puis y'avait la lumière... Enlèvement extraterrestre ? Le père de James soutenais mordicus avoir été téléporté dans sa jeunesse et que des petits hommes gris avaient...

Je fus sortie de mes pensée bizarroïdes par une Emily passablement endormie qui s'effondra sur mon dos en posant sa tête par dessus mon épaule.

-'tain Kay, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Jo c'est perdu et on a atterrit en pleine convention de geeks version grandeur nature ?

Oh merde James, t'as dégueulé sur les pompes de ce pauvre gars, d'ailleurs en passant;Salut mon mignon !

...j'te préviens abruti, si t'as picolé sans moi, je te maroufle la gueule à coup de hache !

Non c'était certain je ne rêvais pas, mon imaginaire était incapable de retranscrire aussi fidèlement l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste d'Emily !

Et l'autre blondasse en collant qui continuait de me fixer avec sa tête de psychokiller de chez L'Oréal mais d'où ils sortaient tous cette bande de mannequins en tenue de Robin des Bois ! Est-ce qu'on était vraiment dans ces espèces de réunions où les gens se déguisaient en Pikachu et princesse Leïa ? Mais là encore il manquait des cases à l'histoire...

-C'pas d'ma faute... LES BRITISH ONT FOUTUS DU GHB DANS MON JUS DE GRENAAADE !

Je sursautais en entendant James hurler comme un malade. Il se trouvait toujours agenouillé au pied de sa flaque de vomit et il sembla le remarquer car il s'en éloigna un peu avant de tourner sa tête en direction de l'avant du van et de se remettre à hurler.

-Hey Calimero ! Vas-y ramène moi tes saloperies de lingettes nettoyante de germaphobique que tu te trimballes partout !

Il reporta ensuite son attention vers le type sur lequel il avait dégobillé.

-'scuse mon pote, j'me sentais vraiment pas bien... D'habitude je fais pas vraiment de bad trip mais là je sais pas c'que j'ai pris mais ça m'a fait tout bizarre ! 'fin tu vois ce que je veux dire hein ? Dit-il en rigolant faisant mine de se relever.

L'homme devant lui le coupa dans son élan en l'invectivant sèchement à me pas bouger.

James parut étonné par le ton brusque.

Percevant du mouvement près de moi, je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir Jo et Keita observer, inquiets et aussi déboussolés que moi, la scène à travers une fenêtre. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer et Jo le sentit car il me fit signe de ne surtout pas intervenir et de tenter de revenir discrètement à l'abri dans le véhicule.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de James détourna notre attention alors qu'il s'adressait à celui qui avait l'air de se faire passer pour le chef.

-Ouah t'es à fond dans ton rôle mon gars et je respecte j'te jure !...il m'est moi-même arrivé de porter quelques accessoires dans le genre à l'occasion... mais le contexte était pas vraiment le même si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en remuant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

… cependant là, si tu veux pas que je te retapisse les pompes façon Picasso, faut vraiment que je m'éloigne de ça. Dit James en désignant le reste de vomit qui s'infiltrait dans l'herbe humide.

Le psychorigide à l'arc sembla perdre patience en voyant mon ami se relever, désobéissant par la même à ces ordres, et il balaya avec une vitesse ahurissante les jambes de James qui s'effondra avec violence contre le sol.

Je portais mes mains à ma bouche pour retenir un cri effrayé quand je me sentis me faire pousser sur le côté.

Une Emily en rogne me dépassa pour sortir furieusement du van et rejoindre James qui gémissait en rampant au sol.

La voyant faire, Jo et Keita sortirent également mais furent vite stoppés par deux autres blondasses qui pointèrent leurs arcs sur eux.

-Hey toi connard ! Hurla Emily en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le chef du groupe.

… C'est pas parce-que t'as un joli p'tit cul et que mon crétin d'abruti d'ami est con comme un manche que tu peux te permettre de lui latter la tronche...ça c'est un droit qui m'est réservé !

-C'est p'têt un peu redondant de me traiter de crétin, d'abruti et de con dans une même phrase... Gémit James en se repositionnant à genoux avec difficulté.

-La ferme idiot ! Lui répondit Em' tranchante.

Je gémis paniqué en voyant une veine gonfler et battre la tempe de notre ''ennemi''. Je me décidais à bouger avec prudence pour me rapprocher d'Emily et lui dire de se calmer, clairement elle et James ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait, ils pensaient encore sûrement qu'on était en Angleterre mais en ce qui me concernait j'avais plus que des doutes.

Voyant que je me rapprochais, je ressentis à nouveau ce sentiment de haine qui me traversait alors que deux yeux d'acier me transperçaient.

-Pas un geste de plus femme ! Ma patience a des limites et vous et vos congénères les avez plus que dépassé ! Gronda le chef.

Je me figeais déglutissant péniblement alors qu'Emily se tournait avec un sourire sournois.

-''femme''... sérieusement ! T'as entendu ça Kay, vas-y démonte le et montre l... Kay ?

Mon amie s'arrêta en voyant mon attitude et fronça les sourcils, perdant son sourire par la même occasion.

-Kay qu'est ce qui se passe, ça va pas ? Demanda Emily inquiète.

…si c'est l'autre travelo du dimanche qui te fout les jetons je peux le démonter pour toi ma chérie. Tenta-t-elle avec humour mais déchantant aussi vite en me voyant toujours aussi figée.

-Emily arrête... il y a un problème... Résonna la voix grave de Jo.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu et nous ne savons pas...où nous sommes. Compléta Keita en lui lançant un regard sérieux.

Elle me dévisagea en quête d'une autre réponse mais je secouais négativement la tête en silence lui faisant comprendre que j'étais complètement perdue.

-Cela suffit ! Dites nous qui vous êtes et quelles sont vos intentions ! Ordonna le psychorigide coupant court à nos échanges.

Voyant qu'il me regardait, je déglutis difficilement en me forçant à prendre la parole.

-Je... Nous sommes juste un groupe d'américains et notre intention est seulement de rentrer chez nous... en un seul morceau si possible. Rajoutais-je en voyant des sortes de sabres accrochés à la ceinture de ces hommes.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

-Bah par la British Airways bien sûr ! Quelle question, tu crois quand même pas qu'on est venus à la nage ! Intervint James en se marrant.

Voyant que l'intervention de mon ami avait fortement déplu à sa majesté le roi des trouduc', je m'armais de courage et avançais d'un pas assuré vers lui pour lui expliquer que tout cela était un malentendu et que nous voulions seulement rentrer chez nous.

À peine avais-je fait deux pas qu'il se déplaça avec célérité pour venir me plaquer une dague sous la gorge.

-N'avance pas plus vile créature !

Je ne puis croire qu'Ossë, un Vala, nous ai envoyé un serviteur de Sauron, tout cela n'est que supercherie ! Dit-il en me donnant un coup derrière les genoux pour me forcer à ployer au sol.

-La touche pas espèce d'enflure ! Cria Em' qui réagit au quart de tour en se jetant sur lui.

Elle fût interceptée in-extremis par un autre type qui ressemblait assez au chef. Ne se laissant pas faire, alors qu'elle se faisait ceinturer, elle envoya son coude dans le nez de son assaillant qui gémit de douleur en jurant me semblait-il dans une langue inconnue. Il tenta de reprendre le dessus mais Em' se battait très bien et lui rendit plusieurs coups bien placés.

-Arrêtez je vous en pris ! Vous allez la blesser ! Criais-je désespérée au chef alors que je voyais un autre homme se joindre au premier pour maîtriser mon amie qui se débattait comme une furie.

L'homme me dévisagea quelques instants sondant mon regard mais ses yeux glissèrent sur ma peau et je vis à nouveau cette haine dans son regard.

-Attachez les tous ! Nous allons les mener à la Dame, c'est elle qui décidera de leur sort.

Je sursautais alors que je sentais qu'on ramenais mes mains dans mon dos pour les lier rudement avec une corde.

C'était pas possible, c'était quoi ce bourbier dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Ces types avaient l'air aussi étranges que dangereux, je jetais un regard vers mes amis pour voir que eux non plus n'en menaient pas large, ne sachant comment réagir.

Tout cela prenait l'allure d'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

Nous étions maintenant tous entravés et regroupés ensemble, la petite troupe de moyenâgeux nous gardant fermement pendant que leur chef et deux autres blondasses discutais tout bas un peu plus loin. Ils échangeaient dans une langue étrange mais très mélodieuse et avait l'air de parler du van en le désignant avec méfiance.

Se rapprochant, il s'adressa à Jo qui devait sans doute passer pour notre chef à ses yeux étant donné qu'il était le plus âgé et le plus calme... sans compter que c'était un homme... pensais-je en constatant le taux fichtrement élevé de testostérone qui régnait dans cette clairière.

-Toi, humain, dis moi quelle est cette chose ?

Big Jo posa lentement son regard sur le van avant de relever un sourcil et de répondre sereinement.

-Un van...

-Un van ?

-Oui...un van...

-Quelle créature est-ce là ?

Je vis Jo perplexe réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

-C'est un Volkswagen... c'est allemand...

-Volks... à quoi cela sert-il ? Demanda le chef visiblement contrarié de ne rien saisir de ce que disait Jo.

-...à rouler... c'est un véhicule... il est un peu vieux mais il fonctionne bien. Compléta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

S'éloignant à nouveau vers ses subordonnés, il donna quelques instructions que je ne pus comprendre. Je profitais de ce répit pour détailler sans gêne cet étrange énergumène.

Comme tous ses hommes, il avait les cheveux long et blond d'un ton presque blanc en ce qui le concernait, le front dégagé par une coiffure faite de tresses, il aurait pût paraître efféminé si son visage, aux traits, si parfaits que s'en était répugnant à mes yeux, ne dégageait pas tant de charisme et de virilité... tsss connard ! Je continuait mon examen longeant le corps grand et musclé ridiculement bien moulé dans une tenue d'un gris clair... sérieusement, quel mec un tant soit peu sensé irait se comprimer les noix dans ces espèces de leggings chelou ! Double con ! On a pas idée d'être aussi ridule et salop tout en restant baisable.

Je jetais un regard en biais à Em' qui avait l'air d'en être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions puisqu'elle matait sans vergogne le moindre popotin qui passait sous ses yeux avec un regard pervers.

Me sortant de mes pensées on nous releva brusquement en nous enjoignant à avancer à travers les arbres, je suivais le mouvement alors qu'une partie de nos ennemis nous escortais, les autres restant près du van pour le ''surveiller'' semblait-il.

-Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? Demanda Keita qui était plus loin devant moi.

-Nous vous conduisons à Caras Galadhon, auprès de nos Seigneurs qui jugeront de votre sort à tous.

-Ah... et c'est loin votre Caras Carcassonne là ? Demanda James en regardant en l'air observant fasciné la cime des arbres.

-Si vous n'êtes pas trop lent, ce dont je doute hélas, un seul jour de marche devrait suffire...peut être deux.

Je m'étouffais en entendant cela.

-Pardon !... Vous voulez dire un jour genre quelques heures de marche avec des bonnes grosses pauses et on y sera dans la soirée c'est ça ? Demandais-je légèrement paniquée. Mais on m'ignora royalement ne m'accordant qu'un bref regard plein de dédain.

-Hey Kay, t'avais pas dit que tu voulais être plus sportive ? Ça va être l'occasion de t'y mettre ! Rigola James.

-La ferme idiot. Grognais-je déjà au bord de l'apoplexie en songeant aux kilomètres à se taper avec cette bande de tarés des bois à nos côtés.

-Je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Kay faire un réel effort physique, c'était au lycée. La prof de sport lui avait ordonné de faire cinq tours de stade et elle a tourné de l'œil au bout d'un et demi si je me souviens bien. Rajouta Keita.

-Courir pour que dalle c'est anti-naturel pour un humain moi je dis ! M'exclamais-je.

Et je suis une citadine, les transports en commun c'est pas pour les chiens ! Donc ça sert à rien de se fatiguer avec ces conneries de sport et remise en forme... Je me portais très bien sans jusque là.

-T'inquiète ma chérie tu vas y arriver, c'est qu'une question de mental ! Le fait que tu aies les muscles d'un poulet en fin de vie ne changera rien si tu restes fixé sur l'objectif !

-...merci Em'... moi et mes mollets de poulet te remercions sincèrement de ton soutien. Grognais-je sarcastique.

-Mais de rien mon rayon de soleil ! Sourit-elle pliée de rire.

Je soupirais découragée et laissais couler mes yeux vers notre étrange escorte, la plupart avaient suivi notre conversation avec un mélange d'intérêt et surtout d'incompréhension, mais c'est le regard de leur chef qui m'agaçait le plus, toujours à nous observer avec suspicion... comme si on allait profiter d'un moment d'inattention de leur part pour leur faire des misères où leur couper leurs blondes chevelures de Barbies décolorées pensais-je avec un sourire sadique.

Je ravalais mon sourire en croisant les yeux furieux de la Barbie en chef... Shit ! Est-ce qu'il lisait dans les pensés où quoi ?

Il finit par se détourner et je fronçais en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir son profil... C'est quoi ça ?... Sont bizarres ses oreilles... Enfin un truc moche chez ce type horripilant... Bien fait connard ! Pensais-je en retrouvant mon sourire comme si cette petite ''victoire'' était de mon fait.

Mais des oreilles en pointes c'est vraiment pas commun quand même... surtout que tous ses copains avaient les mêmes... merde alors, y avait vraiment une couille dans le pâté...


	4. Chapter 4

_Petite dédicace à ma Béta sur le fandom Walking Dead, **Salamendera** , si vous aimez cet univers et si vous aimez Darylounet, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil à sa fiction ça vaut le coup, ça s'appel '' **Le Chupacabra et les Licornes** ''._

 _Et merci aux lecteurs qui lisent, conseillent et qui soutiennent ça fait vraiment plaisir._

* * *

 **QUI VEUT LA PEAU DE ROGER RABBIT**

Retenant un énième soupir, je lançais un regard en biais vers nos étranges captifs.

Cela faisait quelques heures que nous marchions en direction de la cité et pendant tout ce temps les prisonniers n'avaient eu de cesse de pérorer sans discontinuer, usant de termes qui m'étaient inconnus jusqu'alors. Un peu plus en retrait, la femme haradrim marchait avec difficulté, pestant entre deux inspirations laborieuse. De ma longue existence il m'avait rarement été donné de voir un être aussi... mou. Pourtant elle semblait être dans une bonne condition physique, mais chaque pas semblait la laisser aux portes de l'agonie.

-Haldir, il serait peut-être temps de s'arrêter. Il semble évident qu'à ce rythme nous ne serons jamais à Caras Galadhon avant la nuit. Me fit remarquer Orophin en se rapprochant de moi.

-Et nos ''envoyés d'Ossë'' risquent de rendre l'âme avant même que nous puissions comprendre le pourquoi de leur venue ici. Même pour des humains ils ne semblent pas très résistant. Se moqua Rumil.

-Je doute qu'il puisse s'agir de l'œuvre du Voyageur, un Vala, même excentrique, ne saurait nous envoyer des être malfaisants. Dis-je durement.

-Tu veux parler de la femme brune, Kay il me semble. Il est vrai qu'elle ressemble un peu à ces humains venus des terres Harad mais elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse... ses compagnons non plus d'ailleurs et ce ''Calimero'' possède aussi des traits atypiques. Peut-être sont-ils vraiment des voyageurs venus de contrées lointaines. Je les ai beaucoup entendu parler de musique pendant notre marche, il s'agirait éventuellement de quelques musiciens itinérant qui se seraient égarés. Suggéra Orophin en pleine réflexion.

-Pas dangereux, pas dangereux... On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi a eu affaire à cette furie ! Grogna Rumil en désignant l'autre femme au cheveux court.

Encore un sujet de méfiance à avoir, une femme avec une telle attitude versatile, au langage grossier et à l'apparence si particulière ne pouvait être qu'un être sans aucune morale.

Les hommes semblaient plus calme, enfin presque tous, pensais-je en me remémorant l'inconscient qui avait eu l'audace de rendre le contenu de son estomac à mes pieds. Les humains, d'où qu'ils viennent, pouvaient se montrer aussi répugnants que des orques. Grimaçais-je.

-Bien, nous camperons ici alors. Annonçais-je à mes frères, coupant court à toute discussion.

Rumil, prends quelques hommes avec toi pour chasser notre repas. Orophin je compte sur toi pour le feu.

Je regardais mes frères s'exécuter prestement, stoppant l'avancée de notre procession pour transmettre les ordres aux elfes. J'observais avec dédain les humains s'effondrer de soulagement en comprenant qu'ils n'auraient plus à marcher pour la journée.

L'immense homme barbu qui, si j'avais bien compris, s'appelait ''Bigdjow'', se posta près de la suderonne qui s'affala sur lui en gémissant.

-J'en peux plus Jo, j'vais mouriiiirrr... je sens plus mes jambes et j'ai l'impression que mes pieds son en feu.

Madame Popovski avait raison quand elle hurlait à tout va « Toi être femme vatrouchka ! Toi avoir ADN croisé avec fromage blanc ! ». Dieu du ciel Jo, j'ai jamais su ce qu'était son putain de ''vatrouchka'' mais je suis sûre que j'en suis une ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le géant voulu la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras, mais avec ses mains toujours liées il se contenta d'hocher la tête solennellement. La femme blonde vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés et finit par s'allonger en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de sa comparse en soupirant.

-Popovski n'était qu'une despote soviétique nazi déguisée en prof' de sport. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a menacé de me découper en rondelles pour me faire cuire dans son bortsch si je continuais à sécher ses cours de merde.

-Même le grand-papa Sioux de Kay n'était pas aussi effrayant que la vielle Popovski... Murmura en frissonnant l'homme qui avait vomit sur moi.

Je soupirais doucement d'agacement en me rendant compte qu'une nouvelle fois je ne comprenais rien à leurs paroles si ce n'est qu'un ''popovski'' semblait être une créature vraiment dangereuse.

-Je serais prête à mettre ma vie en péril et à retrouver cette vieille peau pour faire ses cinq foutus tours de stade si ça nous sortait de ce traquenard... Gémit la brune.

-Je comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe en tout cas. Fit remarquer l'homme au yeux bridés alors que je tendais l'oreille pour voir si ils allaient faire des commentaires qui puissent m'être utiles.

-J'y ai réfléchi pendant que je faisais tout pour pas recracher mes poumons. Commença la fameuse Kay.

Y' a un truc avec cet étui à guitare...

-Celui que le mec bizarre t'as refilé gratos ?

-Quelle idée aussi d'accepter le cadeau chelou, d'un mec chelou, dans une ruelle chelou !

-Oh c'est bon James, venant d'un mec qui bouffe tout ce qui traîne sans faire attention c'est plutôt ironique comme remarque. Grinça la blonde.

-Pour en revenir à l'étui, faudrait p'têt simplement qu'on le touche à nouveau et on sera de retour chez nous ?

-Alors tu crois vraiment qu'on est... ailleurs ? Demanda ce... James ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est déjà trop taré comme situation pour moi, mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Perso, je comprends vraiment rien à ce qui se passe et j'ai revu en long, en large et en travers toutes sortes de possibilités, y compris qu'on soit tous morts où que je sois devenue folle, et la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour le moment c'est suivre le mouvement alors...

-Ouais, alors on est bon pour suivre les Robin des Bois psychopathes c'est ça ? Demanda le barbu.

-Bah... on a pas trop le choix de toute façon...

Je retenais un soupir de déception, soit ils tentaient de nous tromper, soit ils ne savaient vraiment pas où ils étaient...

Je glissais un regard vers mon frère qui revenait de la chasse, il tenait dans sa main quelques lièvres et alla se poser à côté d'Orophin près du feu.

Je me décidais donc à aller quérir les humains, si effectivement je voulais les voir arriver jusqu'à la cité demain, il allait leur falloir reprendre des forces.

Attrapant ma dague, je me postais devant eux.

-Levez vous.

Je les regardais s'exécuter mollement en se plaignant.

-Je vais vous détacher, mais je vous préviens qu'au moindre geste suspect il vous en coûtera.

-T'inquiète mon gars, on est tellement mort qu'on peut à peine ramper.

Je grognais devant le langage du blond avant de commencer à ôter leurs liens.

-Allez près du feu le repas sera bientôt prêt.

Je finissais de libérer Kay et la suivais alors qu'elle rejoignais ses compagnons. Arrivé au niveau du feu, le géant se retourna vers elle précipitamment.

-Nan Kay, approche pas !

-Hein, pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que... c'est un lapin ?...il est mort ? Demanda-t-elle en palissant à vue d'œil.

-Mort et bientôt prêt à être déguster. Lui sourit gentiment Rumil en arrachant d'un coup sec la peau de l'animal.

Je vis les yeux de la jeune femme se révulser alors qu'elle tombait à la renverse. La rattrapant de justesse, évanouie dans mes bras, je jetais un regard interrogatif à ses amis qui souriaient autant d'amusement que de pitié.

-Pauvre Kay, elle tourne de l'œil dès qu'elle voit quelque chose qui la dégoûte. S'amusa la blonde.

-Et en plus elle est végétarienne. Compléta l'homme exotique.

-Végétarienne ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas.

-Elle ne mange pas d'animaux... elle trouve pas ça gentil. Se moqua le blond en rigolant.

-Pas gentil... Répétais-je en baissant les yeux sur la jeune femme entre mes bras. C'était pas possible de perdre connaissance pour si peu.

-Vous avez qu'à la poser dans un coin, y en a pour un moment avant qu'elle se réveille. M'informa-t-il.

Pestant dans ma langue contre ces étrangers agaçants, je me relevais pour aller déposer la jeune femme un peu plus loin où elle n'aurait pas à apercevoir mon frère ''cuisiner'' si elle se réveillait.

Je soupirais fatigué en rejoignant le feu de camp où la petite bande commentait avec agitation se qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

La nuit allait être longue...

* * *

Posté sur une branche, je contemplais les quelques rayons de lune qui traversaient les arbres. En contrebas, le feu continuait de luire doucement, éclairant la petite compagnie qui dormait paisiblement autour. Les elfes quand à eux patrouillaient aux alentours, silencieux comme des ombres dans la nuit, mes frères eux étaient restés au camp discutant un peu à part à propos de nos invités.

Percevant un léger mouvement et le bruit d'un froissement de tissu, je reportais mon attention en bas de l'arbre. Le corps jusque là inanimé de la brune se relevait péniblement sur son séant, elle frotta ses yeux endormis et regarda perdue le décor autour d'elle.

Silencieusement, je sautais à terre pour me poster devant elle. Elle reteint un hoquet de peur en me voyant arriver si subitement et ramena sur elle la couverture dont je l'avais recouverte plus tôt.

-...j'avais espéré que ce n'était qu'un rêve... Murmura-t-elle désespérée.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, me contentant de l'observer alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur ses genoux en fixant les flammes plus loin.

Elle grimaça en portant une main à son ventre alors qu'un affreux gargouillis en émanait.

-...et en plus j'ai grave la dalle...

Fronçant les sourcils à ses mots, je portais une main sous ma cape et en extirpais une petite bourse en cuir que je lui tendis sous son regard curieux.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant.

-Mangez. Lui intimais-je alors qu'elle en extirpais quelques baies d'un rouge sombre.

-Vous essayez de m'empoisonner ? Me dit-elle amusée.

-Pas aujourd'hui... Lui répondis-je en lui rendant un sourire mauvais.

Elle leva un sourcil puis sourit désabusée avant d'avaler quelques baies.

-Je vous préviens d'avance, c'est pas en me nourrissant avec vos fruits bizarres que je vous foutrais la paix. Je sais pas dans quel monde étrange on a atterrit, mais si y a pas de chocolat ici je vais taper une sacrée crise de nerfs et vous allez en chier.

-Vous avez un langage absolument immonde jeune fille. Commentais-je en plissant les yeux sous les termes orduriers.

-Et vous, vous parlez comme mon arrière grand-père ! Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Je me relevais pour toiser la petite créature sombre à mes pieds. Agaçante créature. Étrange créature. Intrigante créature...

-J'ai déjà prévenu vos amis mais je vous le répète. Nous ne vous attacherons plus, mais ne tentez rien d'absurde, ce serait vain et les conséquences ne vous plairaient pas non plus. Lui dis-je menaçant.

-Mais oui, mais oui on l'aura compris que vous attendez la moindre occasion pour nous faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Dit-elle blasée en se rallongeant sous la couverture.

… ça me ferait mal quand même de crever au milieu de nul part à cause d'une blondasse en leggings. Vous êtes déguisé en quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Déguisé ?

-Ouais votre tenue là... et puis vos oreilles aussi, c'est quoi ?

-Je suis Haldir de Lorien, Gardien de la Marche et elfe Galadhrim au service du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galdriel.

-Aaah un elfe... bien, bien... Moi c'est Kay...et je suis un chupacabra.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un chupacabra ? Est-ce là le nom de votre peuple ?

-Euh nan pas vraiment... bien que certains américains sont aussi monstrueux que ces bouffeurs de chèvres... Se fit-elle la réflexion.

-Je croyais que vous étiez végétarienne ?

-Quel rapport ?

-Vous ne mangez pas de chèvres alors ?

-Cela veut dire que vous avez des chèvre ici ?

-Bien sûr que nous avons des chèvres.

-Et le chocolat ?... Vous en avez du chocolat ?

-Les chupacabras mangent du chocolat ?

-Mais quel rapport avec les chupacabras ?! S'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton.

-Mais c'est vous qui avez dit que vous étiez un chupacabra qui mangeait des chèvres et du chocolat ! Répondis-je énervé de ne rien comprendre à ses élucubrations.

-Oh la barbe ! Dite le si vous voulez pas partager votre chocolat et puis c'est tout... Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage !

-Un fromage...

-Parfaitement ! Un fromage !... Et puis d'abord les elfes ça existe pas ! Hurla-t-elle en me tournant le dos et en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

-Espèce de...

Je m'interrompis en me retenant de proférer des paroles indignes de moi mais entendis dans mon dos mes frères qui se gaussaient un peu plus loin.

J'inspirais profondément pour retrouver mon calme et me retournais pour les voir qui me fixaient les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Grognant tout bas, je me décidais à les rejoindre.

-Hé bien mon frère que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu sembles particulièrement tendu ce soir. Sourit Rumil.

-La ferme ! Grondais-je.

-Rumil respecte donc un peu ton aîné, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas se trouver trop longtemps loin de Caras Galadhon. Reprit Orophin avec un sourire espiègle.

-Mmh tu as raison petit frère. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis... je suis certain que la douce Vana saura faire bon accueil à notre frère et le détendra comme il se doit. Finit Rumil mort de rire.

Je grognais mécontent à cette idée et bousculais mon idiot de frère pour m'éloigner plus loin dans la forêt et retrouver un semblant de quiétude... en vain.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY JUDE**

-Mmmh, j'ai les fesses en compote...

-Et moi j'ai le corps en compote... Gémis-je à Emily alors que nous marchions tel des zombies en prenant appui l'une sur l'autre.

-La nature ça craint, toute la nuit j'me suis tapé des racines dans le fion.

-Merci pour l'image James, mais on ne tient pas particulièrement à connaître la vie de ton arrière train. Râla Keita.

Je lâchais un petit gloussement amusée avant de gémir à nouveau en sentant mes muscles endoloris se rappeler à moi.

Je rêvais d'une douche brûlante, je rêvais d'un bon gros matelas et d'une couette moelleuse, je rêvais d'un gargantuesque petit déjeuner, mais ce qui était certain c'est que je ne rêvais pas de crapahuter en pleine forêt aux aurores et le ventre vide qui plus est !

Je me stoppais brusquement et écarquillais les yeux en voyant la montée abrupte qui se profilait devant nous.

-Nan, c'est trop pour moi là...

-Courage Kay tu vas y arriver ! S'amusa Jo en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

-Nan les gars je vous jure... partez sans moi, ma fin est proche... je ne ferais que vous ralentir... Dis-je avec emphase.

-Le gars la, Orophin, il dit que leur patelin est juste derrière. Intervint James en pointant le sommet de la colline.

Je levais un regard fatigué dans cette direction.

-Tu parles, à tous les coups ce qui nous attend la-bas est pire que ce qui c'est passé depuis notre départ. Grognais-je en lançant un regard furieux vers l'autre blondasse, Haldir, qui n'avait eu de cesse de me faire part de ses remarques pourries sur ma pseudo mollasserie. Triple trouduc' des bois va !

Je vis soudain Jo s'agenouiller devant moi en me présentant son dos. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre avant que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes et c'est toute émue que je lui demandais.

-T'es sûr Jo ?

-Je t'emmène jusqu'en haut c'est tout. Sourit-il amusé de mon comportement.

-Jo... je t'aime... je t'aime tellement que je pourrais au moins te faire une ribambelle d'enfants... enfin peut-être deux grand max... mais c'est déjà pas mal. Lui dis-je avec sérieux.

Son rire grave résonna alors que je montais sur son dos, passant mes bras autour de son cou et collant une bise sur sa joue dont la barbe me chatouilla le visage.

À côté les fameux ''elfes'' me dévisageait avec stupeur et j'haussais un sourcil en m'adressant à eux.

-Bah quoi ?

Le plus amical du groupe, Orophin, s'avança vers nous et demanda curieux.

-Vous allez vraiment... donner une descendance à cet homme comme remerciement pour vous avoir porté ?

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, je restais muette quelques secondes avant de croiser le regard de Jo qui reflétait le même sentiment.

Passé un temps, je sentis le corps sous moi commencer à tressauter et je suivis Jo alors que nous explosions littéralement de rire.

-Bordel Jo ! T'imagines un peu les mômes qu'on pondrais à nous deux ? Rigolais-je.

-Je préfère pas. Ton père me scalperait si j'osais poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi.

Calmant mon rire, je reposais ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Big Jo en soupirant.

-Il doit fulminer à l'heure qu'il est... c'est lui qui devait venir nous chercher à l'aéroport...

...j'aimerais tant être à la maison... Finis-je par chuchoter à son oreilles pour que lui seul m'entende.

Relevant la tête vers le chemin devant nous, je croisais le regard de cet Haldir qui me fixait avec attention. Me décidant à l'ignorer, j'enfouissais mon visage dans le cou de Jo en fredonnant doucement et en fermant les yeux. Je me laissais bercer alors qu'il reprenait à son tour, tout bas, le rythme d'une vielle chanson des Beatles.

* * *

J'étais bien là, j'avais chaud, je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais...tomber.

-Allez la marmotte, on se réveille. Annonça Jo alors qu'il me posais au sol.

Je grognais de mécontentement en frottant mes yeux endormis pour les ouvrir, éberluée, la seconde suivante.

Devant moi se tenait de hauts arbres dorés qui, de par leur aspect, se détachaient du reste de la forêt. À travers leurs branchages, je pouvais apercevoir de nombreuses structures qui se fondaient parfaitement dans l'environnement. C'était beau... Bizarre mais beau.

-Wow, c'est classe... ça ferais un super fond d'écran. Pourquoi personne n'a son portable quand on en a vraiment besoin ! M'exclamais-je en étirant mes bras au dessus de ma tête pour réveiller un peu mon corps ankylosé.

Rumil se pencha soudainement vers moi, observant mon ventre avec intérêt.

-Qu'est ce que cela ? Demanda-t-il en approchant un doigt curieux vers la pierre qui brillait à mon nombril.

-Hey pas touche pervers ! Menaça Emily en donnant une tape sur la main de ce dernier.

-Oh toute mes excuses demoiselle Kay. Mais vous semblez tous si... étrange, c'est intriguant.

-Ouais bah pour nous aussi vous êtes bizarres, c'est pas pour autant que je vais aller vous tâter le paquet.

-Me tâter le paquet ? Répéta bêtement Rumil.

-Ouais... le paquet... Sourit narquoisement Em' en descendant son regard vers son entre-jambe.

Une légère rougeur colora le visage de l'homme qui ne savait comment réagir.

Haldir se posta près de lui en nous toisant avec désapprobation.

-Vous entrez maintenant au sein du royaume de Lorien et allez être présentés à ses seigneurs. Je ne saurais que trop vous exhorter à faire preuve de respect et à cesser d'user de ce langage abject qui est le votre.

-Doux Jésus Kay ! Mais c'est que ce vigoureux damoiseau a on ne peut plus raison. Il nous faut séance tenante châtier ces mots impurs qui ont l'audace de souiller les esgourdes de nos bienveillants hôtes !

-Diantre, mais ma chère Emily cet exercice linguistique me semble bien périlleux. J'ai moult craintes quand à la réussite de cette entreprise. Je ne voudrais sous aucunes conditions faire offense en la demeure de ces virils jouvenceaux. Fis-je semblant de redouter en désignant notre escorte.

-Arrêtez vos idioties immédiatement et taisez-vous ! Grogna Haldir en m'attrapant fermement le bras pour me tirer à sa suite.

-Par tous les Saints ma fidèle Emily, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que j'ai par mégarde faillis à notre tâche. Ce valeureux guerroyeur m'a tout l'air d'avoir été heurté par notre personne. Il va nous falloir expier notre faute.

-Mmmh oui nous avons été de très vilaines filles, la punition se doit d'être exemplaire. Répondit-elle l'air pervers alors que j'explosais de rire tout en continuant à me faire déboîter le bras par l'autre crétin qui visiblement ne goûtait pas notre plaisanterie.

-Oooh allez monsieur l'elfe on se détend, on est crevés et complètement paumés. Nos pauvres nerfs de misérables humains sont à bout, alors cool mon gars.

-Vous souhaitez que je coule ! Grogna-t-il en se stoppant pour me jeter un regard polaire.

-Hein ? Nan, bien-sûr que non, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il faut vous décoincer un peu.

-Me décoincer...

-Oui vous savez, quand on est coincé du cul... faut vous détendre quoi.

Je détournais les yeux du regard furieux posé sur moi quand j'entendis le rire étouffé de Rumil ainsi que celui plus discret d'Orophin qui tentait de se camoufler dans une fausse quinte de toux.

-Pardon mon frère, mais cela me rappel une récente conversation à propos de ''tréfonds fossilisés''. Se gaussa Rumil.

Ainsi ils étaient frères, pas étonnant vu la ressemblance et j'étais prête à parier qu'Orophin faisait aussi parti de la fratrie... une belle brochette de cinglés ma foi, et dotés de noms à coucher dehors.

Enfin vu le prénom dont m'avaient affublé mes parents j'avais pas vraiment à critiquer de ce côté...

* * *

Nous avions mis un certain temps à traverser cette cité si surprenante, nos yeux ébahis ne cessant de faire des allers-retours entre les bâtiments impressionnants qui trônaient tels des joyaux scintillants dans les branches et les êtres surnaturels qui les peuplaient.

Keita avançait la tête en l'air fasciné par le spectacle alors qu'Emily lançait des regards hostiles à tous les gens qui chuchotaient entre eux à notre passage.

Personnellement je n'en menais pas large, l'existence d'un tel lieux prouvait une fois de plus que nous n'étions plus chez nous et je sentais une migraine poindre en moi alors qu'un million de questions me traversaient la tête... patience, avec un peu de chance nous aurions des réponses auprès de ces fameux souverains dont l'autre tâche d'Haldir n'avait eu de cesse de nous rabattre les oreilles... et gnagnagna... protocole... gnagnagna... elfes supérieurs... blablabla... misérables humains indignes...

Rien qu'en y repensant je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérée. Ce type n'avait pas un balai dans le cul mais un aspirateur entier tant tout son être transpirait la suffisance et le dédain.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je rentrais en plein dans le ''seigneur des aspirateurs'' qui s'était stoppé d'un coup au pied d'un arbre immense.

Il me lança un regard courroucé mais s'abstint de commenter l'incident. Nous scrutant, les yeux pleins de méfiance, il prit la parole.

-Nous voici arrivé...enfin... Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Le seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel nous attendent au sommet, une fois de plus vous êtes priés de faire preuve de déférence envers eux. Annonça-t-il placidement.

Je relevais les yeux vers les hauteurs de l'arbre imposant où serpentait un escalier qui semblait interminable.

-Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ?

On me regarda avec incompréhension et je soupirais défaitiste.

-...c'eut été trop beau...

* * *

-...il faut...respirer...c'est la clé...respirer...

Je répétais ces quelques mots comme un mantra entre deux inspirations agonisantes digne d'un croisement entre Dark Vador et un asthmatique en fin de vie.

Pliée en deux, je montais les marches à la vitesse d'un escargot, mes pieds butant sans cesse tant je n'avais plus la force de lever les jambes.

Je lançais un regard trouble, en contrebas, par dessus la rambarde qui devait nous prévenir de toutes chutes.

Je crois que finir écrasée comme une crêpe sur le sol me semblait être un sort plus enviable que tous ces efforts physique insoutenables...

-...mmh une crêpe... Grognais-je en sentant la faim me tirailler le ventre.

Emily devant moi se tourna pour me dévisager perplexe, se demandant sans doute si j'avais perdu l'esprit... ce qui était sûrement le cas en fait.

Enfin, une fois arrivée au sommet sur une espèce de plate-forme géante, je lâchais un profond soupir de soulagement.

J'hésitais à laisser mon corps s'effondrer par terre tel la loque que j'étais devenue. Est-ce que jouer les carpettes en sueurs serait véritablement considéré comme un manque de respect par les grands manitous des bois ?

Les mains en appuies sur mes genoux, je ne pus pousser la réflexion plus loin. Une douce lueur émana de l'autre bout de la plate-forme. Me redressant prestement, je plissais les yeux pour tenter de mieux discerner les formes qui s'approchaient de nous.

-La vache, ça c'est la classe comme entrée ! S'exclama James figé de stupeur à ma droite.

Je ne pu qu'acquiescer ébloui par la beauté et la prestance qui émanaient des deux êtres faces à nous.

L'homme, le seigneur Celeborn donc, nous observait posément son regard sans âge glissait sans jugement entre nous tous.

À ses côtés, une femme rayonnant d'une blancheur immaculée faisait de même, ses yeux cristallins et calmes se mettaient à pétiller d'amusement alors qu'elle passait avec lenteur d'un de mes amis à un autre.

Elle était vraiment belle, belle mais un poil flippante quand même pensais-je alors que son regard tombais sur moi.

Je sursautais paniquée alors qu'une voie grave résonna dans ma tête... ça y est j'étais vraiment folle !

-Vous n'avez pas perdu l'esprit jeune Wihakayda ''la petite''...

Me sentant un peu con, je me demandais si je devais répondre à haute voix où juste penser... comment avait fait Harry Potter avec le choixpeau déjà ?

-Il n'est nul besoin de me répondre pour le moment, je lis clairement dans votre esprit...

Ainsi c'est donc vous qu'Ossë nous a envoyé...

Je vois que vous avez bien des interrogations, notre monde vous semble aussi étrange que ce que je peux percevoir du votre l'est pour nous...

Vous avez peur...mais de nous vous n'avez rien à craindre... du moins tant que vous vous montrerez digne de notre confiance... Termina la voix avec plus de dureté.

J'acquiesçais avec vigueur ne voulant pas mettre la madame en rogne, passant certainement pour une demeurée devant les autres qui n'avaient pas suivi l'échange.

-Votre voyage fut long et...éprouvant. Sourit doucement la femme en glissant un regard sur Haldir.

Nous tenterons au mieux de faire la lumière sur votre venue ici, mais pour l'heure nous vous accordons un repos bien mérité en notre demeure.

Haldir vous conduira à un talan où vous pourrez vous restaurer et reprendre des forces.

Je sentis un bien-être sans nom m'envahir à ses paroles et je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter dans les bras de la ''first lady'' et lui baiser les pieds avec gratitude.

-Ma Dame ! Une haradrim ne peut...

Je retins un grognement agacé en voyant ''lord trouduc'' s'avancer visiblement d'un autre avis concernant notre sort. Mais avant qu'il puisse se la ramener, Galadriel l'interrompis avec douceur.

-Je connais vos craintes Haldir.

Mais elle et ses semblables n'ont rien à voir avec les serviteurs de Saurons. Observez plus attentivement et alors vous verrez...

Aussi, leur monde dissone fortement du notre, ne soyez pas trop sévère à leur égard. Même si leur comportement vous paraît inapproprié à certain égards... le but n'est pas de vous offenser... pas vraiment. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il ne trouva rien à redire s'inclinant avec respect devant ses seigneurs puis, d'un simple regard, nous enjoignit à le suivre en se dirigeant à nouveau vers les escaliers.

Je retint un soupir frustré.

Je m'étais tapé toute cette montée juste pour ça ! Grognais-je en mon fort intérieur.

J'espérais vraiment que notre prochaine entrevue n'aurait pas lieu ici sinon je risquais un arrêt cardiaque imminent.

Je devais aussi urgemment parler de mon étui à guitare à la madame Galadriel, fallait vraiment qu'elle envoie toute sa petite bande de blondinets en collants pour qu'ils le ramènent, ça et toute nos affaires tant qu'on y était... Est-ce que les ''elfes'' savaient se servir d'un boîtier de conduite manuel ?

Bon Dieu, et est-ce qu'on avait une connexion internet dans ce monde ! Songeais-je d'un coup avec horreur en pensant à mon smartphone abandonné dans le van.

Avant de descendre les marches, je jetais un dernier regard vers le couple ''royal''. Galadriel me fixais toujours avec un regard amusé et plein de malice, me faisant un petit signe de la tête.

Oy il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je pensais en sa présence, ça allait être difficile mais comparé aux pensées tordues qui devaient peupler le cerveau de mes amis ça pouvait aller nan ?...

* * *

 ** _Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère que ça plaît toujours à ceux qui lisent._**

 ** _Sinon pour les réactions des nouveaux personnages, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ils ont peut être l'air un peu trop à l'aise vis à vis de la situation pour le moment mais ça risque de changer^^._**

 ** _Enfin merci à Waina, ta review me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu trouveras la suite géniale aussi^^._**

 ** _Pour les lecteurs non enregistrés je tâcherais de répondre toujours en fin de chapitre, et pour ceux qui ont un compte ça sera par le messagerie^^._**

 ** _Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite._**


	6. Chapter 6

**BARBIE GIRL VS WILD**

-Whouhou ! C'est trop stylé comme piaule !

Méprisant, je plissais les yeux en voyant ces étrangers qui avaient pénétré sans cérémonie aucune dans le premier talan que je leur avait indiqué. Sans la moindre gêne, les deux blonds du groupe s'étaient effondrés dans des fauteuils alors que les deux autres hommes restaient debout observant avec intérêt la pièce de vie de l'habitation.

Sentant un regard insistant sur ma personne, je baissais les yeux sur Kay qui, postée juste à côté de moi la tête relevée, me dévisageait avec méfiance.

Sans montrer le moindre signe d'inconfort, je me mis à la regarder en silence également.

« _Observez plus attentivement et alors vous verrez..._ » Résonnait la voix sage de la Dame en moi.

Me laissant guider, je posais mes yeux sur la peau mordorée de la jeune femme, il est vrai qu'a y regarder de plus près, ses traits différaient légèrement de ceux des quelques haradrims que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer au cours de ma vie.

Ses yeux sombres en amandes et ombrés de noir ne reflétaient nullement la lueur bestiale et cruelle des hommes du Sud, son nez long et fin lui donnait un air mutin alors que ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient toujours en coin semblant vouloir se rire de vous avec amusement sans réelle méchanceté.

Elle restait petite pour une humaine, mais n'hésitait pas à me toiser avec une franchise désarmante.

Il semblerait que le temps de la crainte était passé pour le moment, j'ignorais ce que la Dame lui avait dit mais, même si elle restait méfiante, elle affichait désormais plus d'assurance.

-Vous n'allez pas nous jeter au fin fond d'un cachot alors ?

Je relevais un sourcil étonné face à cette question inattendue.

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Parce que vous êtes un gros psychopathe. Me répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-J'ignore ce qu'est un psychopathe, mais je pense sincèrement que cette remarque à mon égard est insultante. Dis-je platement déjà lasse de cet échange.

-Vous pensez sincèrement bien pour une grande blonde ! Fit elle mine de s'extasier.

-Vous êtes exaspérante...

-Vous l'êtes encore plus...

Stoïque, je la regardais me snober et s'éloigner de moi pour rejoindre ses amis qui en étaient déjà à ouvrir la moindre porte pour voir ce qu'elle cachait.

-Hé mais y a pas assez de chambres ici ! Je vous préviens, je prendrais pas le canap' !

-Tu prendras le canapé où tu prendras mon pieds aux fesses James ! Menaça la jeune femme aux tatouages.

Par les armées de Morgoth, comment des femmes, même humaines, pouvaient se comporter de la sorte ? Si réellement ils venaient d'un autre monde, ce dernier devait être dépourvu de tous sens moral.

-Y a pas de douche ! Comment on fait pour se laver nous ? Interrogea l'homme au yeux bridés en ouvrant une salle d'eau.

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers ce dernier en l'éjectant brusquement pour regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Comment ça pas de douche...pas de baignoire non plus ! C'est quoi ce plan foireux !

Vous nous méprisez tellement que vous pensez que de pauvres humains comme nous n'ont aucun sens de l'hygiène, c'est ça !? Hurla Emily.

Je grimaçais alors que la voix suraiguë m'agressait les oreilles de ses accusations.

-Premièrement, ce talan est celui réservé pour nos invités de sexe féminin, vous aurez donc assez de chambres pour ne pas avoir à dormir n'importe où.Le talan des hommes se trouve un peu plus loin, j'aurais pu vous l'expliquer plus tôt si vous ne vous comportiez pas comme des animaux...

Et deuxièmement, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une ''douche'', mais si vous souhaitez vous laver, et par Eru il est certain que vous en avez bien besoin, nous avons des thermes à disposition si vous le désirez.

-Des thermes ? Demanda James perdu.

-Ouais tu sais, c'est les espèces de piscines publiques où les romains faisaient pleins de cochonneries dans ''Spartacus'', enfin y en avais encore de nos jours mais c'est plus devenu un lieu de regroupement pour faire barboter les p'tits vieux du troisième âge qui veulent se refaire une santé. L'informa Keita.

-Je vote pour les saloperies à la Spartacus ! S'exclama le blond enthousiaste en levant une main en l'air.

-Heu James... vu le genre ici, ça m'étonnerai que les bains soient mixtes. Si tu veux te la jouer Spartacus, ça sera à fond dans l'authenticité... avec des hommes. Sourit Kay narquoise.

-Ok bon je vote pour se laver dans la pudeur et l'ennui le plus total alors... Souffla-t-il dépité.

Par les Valar, je n'en pouvais plus de ces conversations scabreuses, j'avais l'impression d'avoir cinq Rumil en face de moi mais en encore pire !

Je devais m'éloigner d'eux au plus vite ou j'allais vraiment perdre mon calme.

-Je vous laisse ici pour le moment, je vais mander une servante qui vous montrera les appartements de ces messieurs et vous conduira jusqu'aux thermes si vous le voulez.

En attendant, je vous défend de vous balader n'importe où, un garde restera posté à l'entrée pour votre sécurité et la notre.

J'amorçais à peine un demi-tour vers la sortie que déjà la voix d'un de ces idiots m'interrompit.

-Et sinon...quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

* * *

Me hâtant vers les cuisines du palais, je passais de passerelle en passerelle sans m'arrêter. J'espérais bien trouver la-bas Eilinel, une des suivantes de Dame Galadriel ainsi qu'une amie proche, qui serait en mesure de m'aider pour tout ce qui concernait les humains.

Elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper des invités qui séjournaient en Lothorien, sa nature douce et aimable faisait toujours des merveilles au sein de la cité et tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il n'y avait pas de personne plus tolérante qu'elle. Il faudrait au moins cela pour supporter nos ''envoyés'' pensais-je en soupirant.

Bien que légèrement plus jeune que mes frères et moi, Eilinel avait passé son enfance à nos côtés, se plaisant à nous réprimander à la moindre de nos frasques tel une mère, elle était vite devenue une camarade de jeux et s'était laissée, à l'occasion, entraîner dans nos aventures de jeunesse. Plus pour s'assurer que nous ne faisions rien de trop insensé que par plaisir d'ailleurs pensais-je en sentant un léger sourire poindre sur mes lèvres à ces souvenirs anciens.

Perdu dans ces lointaines pensée, je ne pus me rendre compte à temps de la venue d'une demoiselle d'un tout autre genre.

Vana...

Alors que je voyais un immense sourire se plaquer sur son visage de porcelaine, je perdais le mien au profit d'une expression plus neutre.

-Haldir ! Mais quelle belle surprise que notre rencontre. Minauda-t-elle en s'approchant de sa démarche gracieuse vers moi.

...Les rumeurs de votre retour étaient donc vraies, on ne cesse de colporter d'étranges histoires comme quoi vous seriez revenu en compagnie d'un groupe d'Hommes, est-ce la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sensiblement vers moi comme pour me faire des confidences, son parfum capiteux m'entourant d'un nuage oppressant.

Me reculant d'un pas, je pris un ton ferme mais poli pour lui répondre.

-Il semblerait... Je suis d'ailleurs en mission pour Dame Galadriel et je ne puis me permettre d'y surseoir, aussi si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me dépêcher. Débitais-je rapidement dans un demi mensonge et commençant à la contourner pour reprendre mon chemin.

-Oh et bien puisqu'il le faut... Dit-elle avec une pointe de désespoir.

...mais si jamais vous avez du temps je serais ravie d'avoir une...conversation avec vous. Vous pourriez me parler de ces étrangers venus de loin. Dit-elle avec lenteur.

Je fronçais sensiblement les sourcils devant cette réponse mais ne répondis rien, me contentant de la saluer avant de m'éloigner.

Cette femme... Vana ''la très haute''... Je ne savais comment réagir vis à vis de cette dernière...

Mieux valait laisser ce problème de côté pour le moment, j'avais bien assez à faire avec les humains.

Il n'était pas dit que mes derniers instants en Terre du Milieu seraient de tout repos...

Je stoppais toute réflexion lorsque je vis Eilinel au loin s'avancer d'un pas mesuré pour venir à ma rencontre.

Un air amusé illuminait son visage et je sentis doucement toute tension me quitter alors qu'elle se postait face à moi.

-Bien le bonjour oh grand et puissant Haldir, gardien de la Lorien. Dit-elle taquine avec une petite révérence.

Je souris à mon tour amusé par son attitude.

-Tu as oublié de mentionner mon titre de ''héro du gouffre de Helm''. Fis-je avec un semblant de dédain à son égard.

-Mille excuses pour cet impardonnable oubli, je sais à quel point cela vous chagrine lorsque l'on ne vous flatte pas assez. Répondit-elle en faisant résonner son rire cristallin.

-Je ferais preuve de mansuétude seulement pour cette fois si tu consens à m'accorder une faveur jeune étourdie.

Me regardant de ses yeux pétillants, elle passa un bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner doucement dans une promenade un peu plus loin.

-Je sais déjà pourquoi tu es la Haldir, Dame Galadriel m'a parlé...

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'irais m'occuper de nos invités.

J'avoue que je suis curieuse de les rencontrer, la Dame m'en a fait un portrait pour le moins surprenant. Dit-elle excitée.

Elle m'a également transmis un message pour toi. Elle souhaiterait que les possessions des humains soient transportées ici.

Soupirant, je glissais un regard éteint vers Eilinel qui continuait à m'entraîner calmement à travers la cité.

Ce premier voyage m'avait déjà vidé de mes forces et l'idée de devoir approcher ce monstre métallique, ce ''van'', me fatiguait d'avance.

Eilinel posa avec douceur son autre main sur mon bras et me regarda inquiète.

-Ta blessure te fait-elle toujours souffrir ?

Je lui offris un pale sourire pour la réconforter, le coup reçu lors de la bataille de Fort-le-Cor m'avait laissé certaines séquelles, la lame empoisonnée de l'Uruk-hai qui m'avait touché se rappelait régulièrement à moi, me rongeant de douleur par période. Même la médecine elfique n'avait pu mettre à mal ce fléau.

-Ton sourire reste le meilleur des remèdes.

Eilinel me fit les gros yeux avant de retrouver son air jovial.

-C'est inutile Haldir, tu sais bien que la flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi... pas comme sur certaines...

D'ailleurs, à l'avenir mon cher gardien, tu es prié de faire plus attention à toi...

-Oui mère...

-...et tu me fera le plaisir de ne plus fricoter avec cette Vana également.

Je lui lançais un regard incrédule.

-Toi aussi tu es au courant ?

-Haldir voyons... à l'heure qu'il est, Arda entière est au courant ! Vana en est presque à choisir sa robe de cérémonie pour votre union. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Par Eru... Voilà qu'un péril bien plus grand que la guerre de Sauron me guette !...

* * *

Fronçant les sourcils, j'analysais une nouvelle fois l'étrange boîte métallique qui se trouvait devant moi.

Les éclaireurs laissés en poste auprès de l'engin pendant mon absence n'avaient rien à signaler de suspect le concernant, mais ils n'avaient fait que le surveiller de loin alors que j'allais devoir entrer en contact avec cette... chose...

Ce ''van'' n'avait rien de spécialement effrayant en soit, mais son aspect hors norme criait qu'il ne venait pas de chez nous, et ma prudence naturelle me poussait à me méfier.

M'approchant du passage latéral qui était resté ouvert depuis que les étrangers en étaient sortis, je pénétrais dans une sorte d'habitacle assez étroit, deux longues assises entouraient une petite table jonchée d'objets en tous genres.

Des sortes de besaces traînaient au sol alors que je pouvais apercevoir que plusieurs caisses s'entassaient bien en arrière du véhicule.

J'attrapais avec curiosité un des petits sacs en cuir qui gisait par terre et l'ouvrais.

Un mélange hétéroclite de produits étaient entassés dedans, des petits boîtiers métalliques qui émettaient d'étranges lumières, des sortes d'aliments au parfum sucré et puissant, un calepin et tant d'autre choses dont j'ignorais l'utilité.

Posant le sac avec délicatesse sur la table, je scrutais un peu plus mon environnement, un long rangement aux portes coulissantes bordait le plafond au dessus des sièges, je l'ouvrais pour y découvrir à nouveau un immense bazar. Des livres écornés se battaient en duel avec du linge roulé en boule et ce qui semblait être de la nourriture.

Prenant l'objet le plus proche et facile à extirper de l'ensemble, je posais la main sur la tranche abîmé dans grand ''grimoire''.

Le posant également sur la table, je m'asseyais pour le consulter tranquillement.

À peine l'eus-je ouvert, que je fut pris de stupeur. Ce que je pensais être un livre était en fait une sorte de recueil contenant d'étranges portraits d'une fidélité à couper le souffle.

Toute sortes de personnes prenaient places dans des scènes peintes sur de petits rectangles glacés puis disposées sur les pages de ce livre.

Sur l'une des images, je reconnus les visages de nos ''invités'', ils avaient l'air bien plus jeune et riaient en se lançant de l'eau à la figure dans un lac.

Je tournais les pages, captivé par toutes ces images si vivantes qui semblaient venues d'un autre monde, et c'était sûrement le cas, toutes semblaient raconter une histoire et étaient l'empreinte d'un souvenir particulier.

Des tranches de vie qui appartenaient à ces humains et qui étaient en parfaite adéquation avec ce que je savais d'eux pensais-je en voyant une image de James qui était assis dans un étrange lit blanc et qui vomissait dans une bassine posé sur ses genoux. L'image suivante le montrait comme quelques secondes plus tard dans la même situation mais avec un sourire vaseux et les bras levés en l'air en une attitude victorieuse... Quelle étrangeté que de vouloir retranscrire ce genre de scènes...

Certaines étaient plus poétique songeais-je en voyant une Kay qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, de la paille plein les cheveux et qui dormait dans une stalle en compagnie d'un cheval, on la voyais plus loin, toujours aussi jeune, riant aux éclats sur les épaules d'un grand homme au teint aussi sombre que le sien. Son père sans doute... Et sa mère plus en retrait qui les regardait avec amusement.

Tous ces souvenirs semblaient emplis de bonheur, dans un monde où ces humains avaient l'air à leur place, pourquoi par Eru avaient-ils échoué en ces terres ?

Refermant le livre, je continuais à m'interroger en sortant du véhicule.

Lorgnant d'un œil critique le van, je me demandais quel procédé il allait me falloir adopter pour pouvoir ramener toutes ces affaires jusqu'à Caras Galadhon.

J'étais revenus ici avec des chevaux et des carrioles en prévision mais la boîte en elle-même était censée être un moyen de transport de ce que j'avais compris. Il serait plus simple de faire bouger l'ensemble que de tout transvaser dans les chariots pensais-je en avisant les quatre étranges roues qui soutenaient le van.

Comment cette chose pouvait-elle avancer toute seule ?

Je voyais les autres elfes autour de moi me regarder attendant avec sérieux le moindre ordre de ma part.

Je me sentais indécis face au choix à faire et j'avais cela en horreur !

Faisant le tour du véhicule, je me postais face à ce que je supposais être l'arrière et y posais mes mains. Poussant de toutes mes forces, j'espérais voir l'objet avancer un tant soit peu mais c'est à peine s'il bougea. Visiblement cette boîte était bien plus lourde qu'il n'y paraissait. Sans perdre contenance, je continuais mon examen extérieur pour arriver au niveau de l'endroit par lequel les deux hommes, Jo et Keita, étaient sortis.

Passant ma main sur la froide paroi métallique, je la glissais dans une poignée qui s'ouvrit de façon brusque alors que j'avais tiré celle-ci vers moi.

Si j'avais bien compris, c'est depuis ce petit espace que les hommes dirigeaient cette machine.

Il n'y avait rien de très harmonieux dans la conception de cette chose et je grimaçais en voyant la multitude de systèmes complexes qui étaient installés.

Je posais mes mains sur une sorte de grand anneau en cuir qui était face au siège dans lequel j'étais, je testais cet appareil réussissant à le faire tourner de gauche à droite. Un des elfes non loin me fit signe et m'informa que les roues du véhicule avaient bougées au même moment... bien au moins je savais à quoi servait cette anneau.

Fier de ma trouvaille, je m'aventurais un peu plus loin et trouvais une sorte de trousseau de clefs qui était planté à côté du cercle, je le tournais avec précaution pour voir que quelques lumières s'allumaient par la suite et soudainement une voix nasillarde résonna avec force de toute part...

 _''-Hiya, Barbie!  
-Hi, Ken!  
-You wanna go for a ride?  
-Sure, Ken!  
-Jump in!_

 _-I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_  
 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic_  
 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _-Come on Barbie, let's go party!_ ''

Jurant contre cette horreur, je m'empressais de faire machine arrière pour cesser cette horrible voix qui... chantait ? Si on pouvait considérer cela comme un chant...

Les lumières s'éteignirent et je soupirais de soulagement quand les voix arrêtèrent de me percer les oreilles.

Dehors, les elfes s'étaient rapprochés sur leurs gardes suite à ce boucan, je leur fis signe que tout allait bien et continuais mon exploration.

Je pris appui sur une sorte de manche pour me rapprocher d'un panneau où figurait de nombreuses petites protubérances en relief accompagnées de symboles obscures.

Me rapprochant du mieux possible pour déchiffrer cela, je sentis soudain mon appui céder sous moi me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Je me redressais juste à temps pour constater que le véhicule avançait désormais avec lenteur sur à peine un mètres avant de s'arrêter.

Perplexe, je ressortis pour voir qu'il avait suivi un simple petit dénivelé dans la plaine. Poussant à nouveau sur le van, je constatais avec soulagement que ce dernier semblait mieux disposé à avancer, le levier que j'avais poussé devais servir à contrôler l'arrêt de cette chose.

-Bien... avec ces informations on devrais pouvoir s'en sortir et arriver à un résultat... Dis-je tout bas sentant poindre de nombreuses difficultés malgré tout.

* * *

-Oh regarde Kay, les elfes ont transformés le ''VV'' en ''deux chevaux'' !...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira toujours aux lecteurs, on en est encore dans la mise en place de l'histoire et il y a pas vraiment d'action où de révélation pour le moment, j'aime prendre mon temps de ce côté...**_

 _ **Je sais pas si je suis toujours très clair dans les descriptions que je fais, j'essaye de détailler un peu sans trop alourdir le texte donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous paraît correct.**_ _ **Surtout dans ce chapitre avec Haldir qui ''s'attaque'' au van, pas évident de décrire un elfe qui fouine et qui tente de comprendre la technologie^^.**_

 _ **Petite traduction au niveau des prénoms.**_

 _ **Wihakayda, ''Kay'' : Prénom sioux qui signifie ''la petite''.**_

 _ **Vana : Prénom elfique qui signifie ''la très haute''**_

 _ **Eilinel: Prénom elfique qui signifie ''étoile-reine''.**_

 ** _Réponse review:_**

 _ **Peps:**_ _ **Je suis bien contente que l'histoire te fasse rire, c'est vrai que c'est amusant d'aborder les incompréhensions que règnent entre les deux ''espèces''. Je pense que les humains aussi risquent d'avoir à subir ce genre de quiproquo. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant^^.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**THE RING**

-Et sinon quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Alors que je regardais notre guide touristique actuel fuir à grandes enjambées notre cabane dans les arbres, je le vis se crisper un instant avant de continuer sur sa lancée et sortir en ignorant sciemment la question de James.

-Ce mec à un sérieux problème de socialisation. Grogna Em' en s'appuyant sur moi pour regarder elle aussi la porte par laquelle lord trouduc' avait disparu.

-Yep... mais vu l'ambiance qui règne ici je comprend assez son comportement étant donné qu'on doit vraiment pas coller à ses habitudes. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Mmmh c'est clair... Mais moi j'aime ce genre de personnes, c'est tellement jouissif de les pousser à bout. Gloussa Emily en attrapant le bout d'une de mes deux tresses pour commencer à la défaire.

Je la laissais faire tout en me dirigeant vers une sorte de sofa aux coussins moelleux, je m'y affalais sur le ventre, laissant mes bras croisés reposer sur l'accoudoir ainsi que ma tête alors qu'Em venait s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes fesses pour continuer son travail.

Je rigolais en voyant les mecs farfouiller dans tous les placards, James gouttait tous les aliments qui lui semblaient comestibles sans se poser de questions, Jo s'était arrêté devant une bibliothèque et fixait d'un air perplexe les pages d'un livre et Keita avait fini par s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et se parlait à lui même en analysant ce qui l'entourait.

Un sourire effleura mes lèvres et je poussais un soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux. La situation était carrément bizarre mais au moins nous étions ensemble et ces gens aux grandes oreilles n'avaient pas l'air bien méchant au final, je n'osais imaginer comment j'aurais géré ce merdier si je m'étais retrouvé seule ici. Il est fort probable que j'aurais fondu en larmes depuis bien longtemps et que l'autre grand blond m'aurais égorgé pour me faire taire.

Je sentais mes yeux se fermer tout seul alors que mon amie achevait de libérer mes cheveux et sans m'en rendre compte je finis par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par l'incessant chahut de mes amis qui continuaient de laisser libre cours à leur habituel trop plein d'énergie.

Je quittais cette réalité avec un sourire en entendant la voix lointaine d'Emily qui réprimandait James qui geignait car il avait ''bizaremment'' la nausée...

* * *

Sursautant je retenais un cri surpris alors qu'on me sortais de mon sommeil avec une violente claque sur les fesses.

-Debout grosse feignasse, c'est l'heure d'aller se décrasser ! Hurla James dans mes oreilles avec un sourire idiot.

Grognant, j'attrapais le premier coussin venu pour lui balancer mollement à la gueule, ce qui le fit rire plus qu'autre chose.

-Allez bouge toi marmotte, Eli nous a promis un super repas une fois qu'on aura fini de se laver. Me fit Jo en passant gentiment une main dans mes cheveux.

Relevant ma tête échevelée vers lui, je lui adressais un regard mi-embrumé mi-intéressé.

-...mmh oui j'ai faim... mangeeer...attend... c'qui Eli ?

Sans rien dire, il pointa un doigt vers la porte d'entrée. Je dus me redresser pour pouvoir jeter un œil par dessus le dossier de mon lit de fortune pour voir ce qu'il m'indiquait.

Une charmante jeune femme se tenais près de la porte, entourée par mes amis, elle me regardait avec un regard doux et souriait avec patience.

Je déglutis péniblement en ayant toujours l'impression de rêver. Les gens étaient bien trop beaux pour mon bien-être mental ici, pensais-je en détaillant cette Eli dont la beauté semblait transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau.

Je passais une main maladroite dans mes cheveux pour tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre me sentant vraiment pouilleuse face à elle.

-euh... bonjour. Tentais-je en lançant un regard d'incompréhension vers mes amis qui se tenaient prêt à partir à côté de l'entrée. J'étais complètement dans les vapes et avais l'impression d'avoir dormi bien trop longtemps... où pas assez...

-Bonjour demoiselle Wihakayda, je m'appelle Eilinel, je suis ici pour vous assister le temps de votre séjour en Lorien. Vos camarades m'ont fait part de leur désir de se rendre aux thermes, voulez-vous vous joindre à eux ? Me demanda-t-elle calmement.

-euh... ouais, j'veux dire oui. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Kay.

-Bien dans ce cas appelez moi Eli comme vos amis. Si vous êtes prête nous pouvons y aller.

J'acquiesçais bien trop intimidée pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

* * *

-Em' je me suis jamais sentis aussi laide de ma vie... Grognais-je le corps entièrement plongé dans un bassin, osant à peine laisser mon nez dépasser de la surface de l'eau qui ondoyait doucement autour de moi.

-Mais nan ma biche, si toutes ces dindes nous fixent c'est parce qu'elles ont toutes des corps de mannequins-limandes anorexiques et qu'elles sont jalouses de nos formes sculpturales de déesses grecques. Répliqua mon amie nullement gênée d'exhiber son corps nu au bord du bassin, lançant des regards cinglants à toutes les femmes qui laissaient s'attarder leurs yeux ébahis sur la multitude de tatouages et piercings qui recouvraient son corps ou sur moi.

-Veuillez nous excuser, cela peut paraître maladroit de leur part mais vous êtes un réelle sujet de discutions au sein de la citée, et vous semblez tellement...exotique.

Vous suscitez une grande curiosité chez mes congénères et pour moi aussi je dois l'avouer. Nous informa Eli avec un sourire d'excuse.

Bien que dans une alcôve un peu à part des autres, je me sentais transpercée de toutes parts par ces fameux regards curieux. Poussant un soupir désespéré, je me coup ais du monde me laissant couler dans les eaux peu profondes pendant quelques instants avant d'en ressortir pour voir notre guide du moment qui fixait, avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcils, un point au dessus de moi.

Je me tournais pour voir ce qui avait retenu son attention et tombais en face à... chevilles sur une interminable paire de jambes.

Au sommet de ces échasses, une magnifique blonde au sourire Colgate me dévisageait avec ce que je qualifierais d'air prédateur.

Ses yeux d'un bleu polaire glissèrent jusqu'à Eilinel alors que son sourire s'agrandissait d'avantage.

-Ma chère Eilinel, mais quelle surprise ! Te voilà en fort intéressante compagnie...

Le visage de son interlocutrice se ferma un instant avant qu'elle n'aborde elle aussi un air de fausse bonne humeur.

-Vana... la surprise est partagée, je croyais que tu dédaignais les bains publics car cela n'était pas digne de toi...

-Voyons Eli, tu prends toujours tout au pied de la lettre, tu es si sérieuse ! Gloussa cette Vana amusée en pénétrant avec grâce dans le bassin.

Tu sais très bien que j'adore me tenir au fait de ce qu'il se passe dans la citée, et il n'y a pas meilleur endroit qu'ici pour cela. Fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Me tenant un peu en retrait de cet échange qui ressemblait plus à une bataille de piques déguisée en fausse courtoisie qu'à une réelle conversation, je sentis Emily se rapprocher de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Quand tu pionçais tout à l'heure, Eilinel nous a expliqué un peu des trucs sur leur peuple, genre ils ont l'air jeune mais en fait ils sont tous méga vieux, pluri-multi-ultra centenaire tu vois ?

Mais quand on les regarde on se croirais dans une cours de récré... ou dans de la mauvaise télé réalité tu trouve pas ?

J'acquiesçais pensive en regardant la scène qui se jouait devant nous avant de m'adresser à Em'.

-En même temps, tu parles de mauvaise télé-réalité mais est-ce que ça existe la bonne télé réalité? Fis-je dubitative.

-Bien vu... n'empêche qu'une émission où tu te retrouves propulsée dans une espèce de harem elfique avec des crêpages de blondes chevelures à longueur de journée ça pourrait faire un sacré buzz.

-Ça me donnerais presque envie de regarder si c'était pas nous les tristes victimes dans cette histoire... Murmurais-je.

-Oh allez, avec toutes les conneries qu'on a fait dans notre vie, on va bien réussir à survivre à ça ?

-En parlant de conneries, tu crois que ça va pour les garçons ? Demandais-je en tournant mon regard vers le mur qui séparait les bains femme de ceux des hommes.

-Les connaissant ils se sont sûrement déjà fait pleins de petits camarades t'en fait pas. Me répondit Emily en attrapant un flacon au hasard parmi ceux mis à notre disposition et me le vidant sur la tête.

-Em' ! Mais qu'est c't'as foutu, j'y vois plus rien ! Hurlais-je en tentant de dégager la mousse qui ne cessait d'envahir mon champ de vision.

-J'sais pas, ça sentais bon alors j'ai voulu le tester sur toi. Rigola-t-elle en se moquant de moi alors que je plongeais sous l'eau pour me débarrasser du produit non-identifié.

Alors que j'émergeais à nouveau, ma longue chevelure noir plaquée à mon visage façon Kayako dans ''the grudge'', je sentis avec un frisson de peur une main se faufiler à l'arrière de mon crâne entre mes mèches.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses...aaaaaaaaaaaah... Chuchota Emily en reproduisant l'horrible bruit de gorge de la créature de film d'horreur.

-Arrête ça putain ! C'est horrible ! Hurlais en me plaquant les mains sur les oreilles alors que rien que le souvenir de ce film manquait de me faire défaillir à chaque fois.

-Si on arrive à récupérer nos affaires faudra vraiment qu'on se mate ''deux sœurs'' sur l'ordi, tu va a-do-rer ! Gloussa-t-elle.

-Non même pas en rêve ! Je me suis déjà fait avoir une fois par Keita et toi avec votre passion pour les films d'horreur coréens maintenant c'est fini ! Ils m'a fallu des semaines avant de pouvoir me sentir en sécurité sous la douche la dernière fois à cause de ''grudge'' et ma phobie des miaulement de chats n'a toujours pas disparu!

-Oh ma pauvre bichette a peur des vilains matous, tu préfères qu'on se refasse l'intégrale des Disney avoue. Se moqua-t-elle en commençant à me chatouiller, me faisant hurler de rire et éclabousser les autres occupantes du bassin alors que je me débattais.

-...Haldir avait vraiment raison ces humains sont vraiment des enfants immatures...

Je cessais immédiatement de rire en entendant la voix hautaine qui venait de dire cette phrase.

Vana nous regardais avec l'air empreint de pitié que prennent certaines personnes face au comportement puéril d'une autre.

-Vana !

-Voyons Eilinel, ne t'offusque pas ce n'est qu'une simple remarque, il n'y rien de méchant là-dedans. Après tout les humains sont fragiles et éphémères, ont ne peut attendre d'eux une attitude sage et digne, cela serait contre nature. Nous fit-elle avec un sourire plein d'indulgence.

À ses côtés Eilinel semblait mortifiée par les propos de sa congénère et son regard si clair s'obscurcit alors qu'elle lui répondait.

-Je doute qu'Haldir t'ait fait part d'une telle remarque. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à tenir ce genre de propos et encore moins auprès de toi.

-Douce et innocente Eilinel... tu ne comprends décidément que peu de choses à la gent masculine, ils s'abaissent à bien des choses quand on sait s'y prendre. Ricana-elle en se levant pour quitter le bassin.

Vous m'excuserez mais finalement il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant ici, j'ai mieux à faire alors bonne soirée. Termina-t-elle en s'enroulant dans un linge immaculé avant de s'éloigner triomphante.

-Mais quelle...pétasse ! Commenta Em' qui fixait encore stupéfaite l'endroit par lequel était partie Vana.

Pardon mais autant ce genre de nana on en trouve à la pelle par chez nous, autant bizarrement je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça ici, je sais pas pourquoi...

...Kay j'ai pas su réagir à temps là tellement j'y croyais pas, mais va falloir venger notre honneur y a pas le choix ! S'exclama Emily en se levant d'un coup, son corps ruisselant, le regard brûlant et le poing serré en l'air dans une attitude de défi.

-Euh...ouais... ça peut pas attendre qu'on soit habillées et qu'on ai mangé ? Et évite de faire se genre de déclaration de guerre devant nos hôtes et complètement à poil... ils pourraient mal interpréter. Fis-je gênée en attrapant une de ses mains pour la pousser à se rasseoir dans l'eau.

Le rire mutin d'Eli détourna mon attention au profit de cette dernière.

-Pardon, mais vous êtes vraiment drôles, la Dame avait raison.

Et ne vous en faite pas pour Vana, elle est un peu... à part dirais-je, ne vous basez pas sur son comportement pour vous faire un avis sur nous s'il vous plaît, je suis certaine que vous trouverez sans difficultés des personnes bien plus agréables qu'elle en ces lieux. Fit-elle dans un sourire aimable.

Vous savez, nous les elfes nous avons cette réputation d'Êtres sages et forts, cela est dû à notre grande longévité et à notre culture assez riche, mais au fil des âges ce culte et cette fierté liée à notre peuple ont rendu certains d'entre nous quelque peu ''imbu'' d'eux même, nous restons de plus en plus repliés sur nous, n'échangeant que peu avec les autres espèces cela n'a pas rendu les choses meilleurs pour nous et certains elfes sont moins...tolérants envers ceux qui ne leur ressemble pas.

-Chez nous on appel ça du racisme. Dis-je un brin énervée.

-C'est vrai en un sens, mais il faut savoir que notre monde a subit de nombreuses guerres entre toutes les espèces et peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Cela a engendré une grande méfiance et un climat de terreur... mais pas que.

De grand changements s'instaurent doucement, l'âge des hommes commence, et alors que beaucoup d'elfes ''dédaignaient'' des Êtres que l'on aurait pu qualifier ''d'inférieurs'', ces derniers nous ont prouvés que nous avions tort, que la valeur d'une personne ne dépend pas de sa race mais de ce qu'il il est prêt à faire pour protéger ce à quoi il tient. Dit-elle les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Je restais muette, digérant ces paroles emplis de douceur, d'admiration et d'espoir. Visiblement Eilinel était vraiment une personne positive et qui portait un regard curieux sur tout et la voir si admirative devant d'autres espèces la rendait plus ''accessible'' en un sens...

-Attend un peu... « autres espèces »... ça veut dire qu'à part les elfes et les humains y a encore d'autres...trucs ? Demandais-je perdue et curieuse.

-Bien sûr, Arda est vaste et des créatures en tous genres arpentent ses terres, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. N'est-ce pas ainsi de là d'où vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant, attendant avec intérêt notre réponse.

-Bah nan pas vraiment... je veux dire, y a les humains et puis les animaux... Répondis-je.

-Chez nous on à bien des histoires qui parlent d'elfes, de licornes et de pokémon mais ce ne sont que des légendes, des contes sur des choses qui n'existes pas vous voyez ? Compléta Emily.

-Je comprends mieux votre surprise, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cela doit être perturbant de se retrouver dans un univers inconnu. Fit-elle pleine d'empathie.

Mais cela aurait pu être pire, vous avez eu de la chance d'être arrivés en Lorien et qu'Haldir vous trouve, comme je vous l'ai dit nous sortons tout juste d'une grande guerre contre des forces obscurs et de nombreux orques menacent encore nos frontières.

-Des orques...comme dans ''Sauvez Willy'' ? Demanda Em' éberluée.

-Les orques sont des créatures hideuses et brutales au service du mal, mieux vaut ne pas tomber sur eux croyez moi.

-Mouais, de ce que vous en dites, ça ressemble beaucoup à votre Haldir sauf que lui il a de belles fesses. Grognais-je dubitative.

-Voyons, Haldir n'a rien d'un orque ! S'exclama Eli en gloussant quand même face à la comparaison.

...je vous l'accorde il peut être un peu brusque mais c'est parce que c'est un soldat et il est de son devoir de se montrer prudent devant les étrangers. Quand à ses fesses... je suis heureuse qu'elles aient trouvé grâce à vos yeux. Finit-elle le regard pétillant de malice.

-Ouais bin entre être prudent et être carrément offensant par rapport à ma couleur de peau y a quand même une différence !

Eilinel se rapprocha de moi sérieuse à nouveau et pris une de mes mains dans la sienne regardant ma peau avec attention.

-Je suis désolée par rapport à cela, Haldir a du l'évoquer peut être mais il existe un peuple en Arda, les Haradrim où suderons, ils viennent des terres au Sud du Gondor, il est facile de les reconnaître par leur peau, cheveux et yeux sombres. Habituellement nous n'avions jamais affaire à eux mais lors de la dernière guerre, ils se sont alliés à notre ennemi, Sauron, et ils se sont particulièrement fait remarquer par leurs actes d'une rare sauvagerie et d'une grande cruauté.

Haldir n'est peut être pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner et il se montre souvent dur au premier abord mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est une personne loyal et sur qui on peut vraiment compter, aussi ne lui en voulez pas s'il vous plaît, son sens de l'honneur à tendance à être quelque peu...exacerbé en présence d'étrangers. Finit-elle en souriant.

-Le côté elfe super vieux et super sage je suppose ? Commenta Em' sous l'acquiescement d'Eilinel amusée.

-Je sens que le choc des cultures va rester un problème majeur malgré tout. Soupirais-je en prenant appui sur le bord du bain.

...j'espère sincèrement qu'on pourra rentrer au plus vite...

-Rassurez-vous, Dame Galadriel va tout mettre en œuvre pour vous aider, elle est puissante et possède des dons qui seront certainement très utiles.

De plus Haldir est déjà parti chercher vos effets, peut être que cela pourra vous aider.

-Haldir...dans le van ?...

Je lançais un regard perplexe à Em' avant d'exploser de rire en même temps qu'elle en imaginant l'autre blondasse tenter de fouiller dans notre bordel ambulant.

Voyant qu'Eilinel ne comprenait pas notre hilarité je lui expliquais.

-Pardon c'est juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer lord trou... je veux dire Haldir, réussir à ramener notre véhicule jusqu'ici.

Enfin tant mieux s'il y arrive, j'ai vraiment besoin de vêtements propres après notre randonnée dans les bois. Terminais-je en essuyant une petite larme de rire.

-Oh Haldir est plein de ressources, je suis certaine qu'il accomplira sa mission, et concernant vos vêtements, ne vous en faite pas j'ai déjà préparé de quoi vous changer. Nous dit gentiment Eilinel alors qu'Em et moi tirions la tronche tout à coup.

…est ce qu'il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Nan pas vraiment, c'est juste que... En fait vos fringues sont très jolies et tout mais... Commença Emily.

-...mais on a pas l'habitude de ce type de vêtements c'est tout, on risque d'être mal à l'aise. Terminais-je avec diplomatie.

-Je comprends, c'est vrai que nos styles diffèrent de ce que j'ai pu en voir, mais ne vous en faite pas, je suis sûre qu'Haldir reviendra rapidement et vous pourrez en changer à ce moment là.

-Pas faux... en plus j'suis curieuse de voir l'allure des gars en leggins. Gloussais-je en imaginant Jo en collants moulants.

-J'ai horreur de mettre des robes. Grogna Em'.

-Vous n'en mettez jamais ?

-Nop pas moi, dans notre monde les femmes s'habillent comme elles veulent et sont libres d'agir comme elles l'entendent... enfin la plupart du temps.

-Votre monde m'a l'air fascinant, j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus. Affirma Eli en nous regardant pleine de curiosité.

-Va falloir qu'on se donne des cours mutuels parce qu'on risque vraiment d'avoir besoin d'en savoir plus sur cet endroit et sur vos coutumes. Fis-je en entendant d'un coup la voix de James qui résonnait fortement depuis l'autre côté du mur.

-...Hé Keita ! Mate ça... Super Mega BombaSplash ! hurla la voix de l'autre crétin quelques secondes avant qu'un bruit de geyser ne se fasse entendre suivit par des exclamations outrées.

-...et ça urge...

* * *

Poussant un grognement mécontent, je rejetais au loin le bras d'Emily qui venait d'atterrir dans ma figure.

Allongée dans un lit fort confortable, je tentais de remettre mes pensées en ordre.

La soirée de la veille c'était bien déroulée et avait eu le mérite de nous vider la tête.

Eilinel nous avait invité dans son ''talan'' pour nous faire déguster un repas aussi surprenant que succulent, nous avions bien rigolé devant le style des garçons affublés de tenues elfiques et qui se tortillaient mal à l'aise dans leurs pantalons trop serrés, puis nous étions restés jusque tard dans la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien avec notre hôtesse qui était devenue rapidement une amie tant il était agréable et facile de parler avec elle, il faut dire aussi qu'elle savait se montrer patiente et compréhensive et ne nous lançait pas des regards ahuris quand on faisait où disait quelque chose qui sortait de son ordinaire... pas comme l'autre bande d'attardés qui squattaient les sous-bois.

Je m'asseyais au bord du lit et m'étirais en jetant un œil par la fenêtre pour voir que le soleil ne devait pas être levé depuis bien longtemps, tout semblait calme au dehors et la douce lumière pale du jour était apaisante.

Depuis la chambre, j'arrivais à entendre le léger ronflement de James qui s'était effondré dans le sofa hier soir.

Jo et Keita squattaient la chambre voisine quant à eux, au final nous n'avions pas voulu nous séparer et avions ignoré le regard offusqué de notre garde du corps qui visiblement n'approuvait pas que des hommes et des femmes célibataires dorment sous le même toit.

Je retenait un petit rire. Si les gens du coin étaient choqués pour si peu, ils risquaient de faire une crise d'apoplexie à la longue avec nous.

Je me décidais à me lever, attrapant un bout de la longue chemise de nuit blanche qu'on m'avait fourni, je pestais car ce truc digne d'une Marie-Antoinette des temps anciens était bien trop longue pour mes courtes jambes et je devais constamment en tenir un pan pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans. Emily n'avait pas se souci elle puisqu'elle avait décrété à Eilinel qu'elle dormirait à poil, un propos qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd hier soir car notre garde présent à ce moment là était devenu rouge comme une tomate et avait manqué s'étouffer.

Je souris à ce souvenir et passais le pas de la porte silencieusement pour me retrouver dans le salon.

Passant prêt de James, j'aperçus Jo déjà réveillé et tranquillement installé sur le balcon à l'extérieur, je le rejoignis, frissonnant en posant mes pieds nus sur le bois froid et humide de la terrasse.

-Yo big Jo ! M'exclamais-je en guise de bonjour en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux laissés libre pour le moment.

-Bien dormi la marmotte ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter le paysage fait d'arbres, de maisons et de passerelles et où quelques elfes s'affairaient déjà à une quelconque tâche.

-Em' a pas arrêté de me donner des coups cette nuit mais à part ça, ça va, j'avoue que j'ai rarement aussi bien dormi que cette nuit en fait...

-L'absence de racines attaquant les fesses de James y est sûrement pour beaucoup.

-Certainement. Approuvais-je en rigolant.

...t'as pas froid ? Lui demandais-je soudain en détaillant Jo qui n'avait gardé que l'espèce de pantalon de la veille.

-Leurs tuniques sont trop étroites pour moi et si t'avais vu ce qu'ils nous ont donné pour dormir... j'me sentais trop ridicule. Fit Jo en passant ses mains derrière sa tête pour s'étirer longuement.

Il fallait dire qu'avec sa taille de colosse et ses muscles puissants, Jo dénotait pas mal, même parmi ces elfes pourtant bien bâtis il semblait hors normes.

Le faisant s'asseoir, j'attrapais l'élastique coincé autour de son poignet et commençais à rassembler ses cheveux en arrière pour lui faire son man bun habituel.

-Si tu te laisses pousser encore un peu les cheveux, je pourrais te faire des jolies petites tresses comme nos amis les elfes. Me moquais-je.

-Mmmh pourquoi pas ma foi. Fit-il mine d'y réfléchir en se caressant la barbe pensif.

… mais si je veux vraiment leur ressembler va falloir que je me rase...

-Nan surtout pas ! à quoi ressemblerait mon petit ours brun adoré sans sa jolie barbe ! M'exclamais-je horrifiée.

...en plus y a une nouvelle mode de la barbe pailletée qui commence, j'avais envie de tester ça sur toi en rentrant. Lui souris-je.

-T'es tarée. Rigola-t-il en se relevant pour regarder par delà le balcon la citée qui semblait s'agiter.

...Oh regarde Kay, les elfes ont transformés le ''VV'' en ''deux chevaux'' !

Ne comprenant pas je fronçais les sourcils avant de me précipiter à ses côtés.

-Oh my fucking god !

Ahurie, je fixais un point de la citée en contrebas où je pouvais apercevoir Haldir et compagnie qui escortait notre van harnaché à des chevaux qui le tractait.

-Putain ils se sont vraiment fait chier pour rien, s'ils nous avaient demandé on aurait pu le conduire ici en moins de deux... grogna Jo.

-Grave... Mais en attendant... À moi mes fringues et mon portable ! hurlais-je folle de joie en traversant le talan à toute vitesse, réveillant sans doute tout le monde au passage mais m'en foutant royalement tant j'étais heureuse en descendant deux à deux toutes les marches de l'arbre jusqu'à la terre ferme.

Tenant le bas de ma chemise de nuit au niveau de mes cuisses pour ne pas me vautrer, je courrais plus vite que jamais pour rejoindre Haldir.

J'arrivais devant lui complètement essoufflée et il m'adressa un regard on ne peut plus courroucé... pour ne pas changer...

-Quoi encore ! M'exclamais-je déjà agacée par son attitude.

Je le vis souffler discrètement se retenant sans doute de se lancer dans un nouveau conflit.

Il décrocha sa cape sans rien dire et la posa sur mes épaules en soupirant.

-Vous êtes désespérante...

* * *

 _ **Et voili voilou un nouveau petit chapitre avec nos elfes et nos humains qui barbotent en mode sales mômes et cour de récréation.**_

 _ **Sinon je me demandais, puisque j'ai évoqué la fameuse sagesse elfique, si les connaisseurs de la chose savaient si les elfes avaient un âge spécial pour passer dans ''la catégorie adulte''. Par ce qu'ils ne naissent surement pas en mode ''je suis grand et plein de sagesse'' si? Et ça serait amusant de les imaginer faire pleins de bêtises façon crise d'ado elfique quoi^^.**_


End file.
